<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journeys We Shared; Their Memories too. by Aftertone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706391">The Journeys We Shared; Their Memories too.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftertone/pseuds/Aftertone'>Aftertone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ongoing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Love Stories, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Travel, ongoing, provisional title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftertone/pseuds/Aftertone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up under an unknown roof after a turbulent night, after being saved from near-death by a young boy and an adult man as she recovers. With the pain of the events weighing on her, she lives a new life with these people after the abrupt end of her previous one as well as trying to repay in kind the second chance she was given.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A quiet morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A girl is saved from the clutches of death by an adult man and a young boy from an incident of her own doing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> A Quiet Morning </h1><p>...</p><p>???: "Keep replacing the cloth outside and continue to make pressure, Rigel. I'm almost done here..."</p><p>Rigel: "Y-yes, sir. Gnh, it's soaked already..."</p><p>???: "Just replace the top one with a clean one, I'll be there when I close this."</p><p>As dawn breaks in a clinic located within a small village, a man carefully passes a needle through the flesh, then pulls as it emerges from it once again, closing the wound.<br/>
Individual stitches are placed across the wounds as he closes them, being the quickest method to close the wounds once disinfected the man needs all the time he can make use of for the dizzying amount of open wounds that need his attention.</p><p>Rigel: "Marco, it stopped bleeding on the head, what do I do now?."</p><p>Marco: "Go to the lower body, repeat the same process of cleaning, pressure, and absorbing blood and replacing the ones that are soaked except for the one you use to pressure the wound. I'm done here, I'll be moving to close the ones in the head."</p><p>Rigel: "Understood!."</p><p>...</p><p>The man sits down on a stool in the corner of the room. His back leans against the wall as he breathes on relief after finishing his work. Using a dark grey front garment with square sleeves, commonly seen worn by men in the far eastern countries, now disgustingly repainted with patches of blood that came from the entire procedure.<br/>
The emergency had taken hours to solve on its own, hours where every action counted if he were to succeed. Thankfully, he did, she still draws breath, all he has to do is maintain an eye on her to make sure she remains stable. and now his body can scream for a moment of rest before moving once again.</p><p>Rigel: "I brought some water."</p><p>Marco: "Ah, thank you. You did pretty well, maybe you should consider being a nurse."</p><p>A boy of messy brown hair gave an incredulous look to the grown man, thinking for a second that he might be joking. He then looks at his clothes, a simple beige trench coat made of soft cloth with its sleeves rolled in, a white shirt underneath now both stained in blood from the emergency that took place.</p><p>Just the look of it makes his stomach want to return the breakfast he hasn't eaten, nevermind the times he was close to when he was pressuring the girl's wounds to stop the bleeding in so many of its part, staring directly at the open cuts made by the edge of a blade made up his mind fairly quickly and made him find a new type of respect for those who practice medicine for being able to have the stomach for such intense environment.</p><p>Rigel: "I don't think I ever want to do this again."</p><p>Marco: "You are still young! Think about it!."</p><p>Rigel: "I'm good."</p><p>The lighthearted chatter cracks a smile in the small boy and the man, as they both relax they stare both at the reason for their hurry.</p><p>Rigel: "Would she be alright?"</p><p>Marco: "I don't know. Right now she is stable, but that's about it, I need to keep an eye on her if anything were to happen."</p><p>In front of the two, lies a bed stained in blood and a girl sleeping soundly while covered in stitches and bandages. The dizzying amount of injuries sustained by her body would make any physician sweat cold, while most superficial, the amount of damage accumulated could make it so that it wouldn't be wrong to question whether or not survival was possible for someone in such condition.<br/>
From the head to some parts of the face, the shoulders and the back, the arms and the torso, the abdomen, and the hips, the thighs and the knee, the lower leg and the feet.<br/>
The damage was tremendous, only beaten by carriages accidents on cliffs. The fact that the girl still breathes is a testament to the fortunate timing of a physician like Marco and the girl's strength to cling to life.</p><p>Rigel: "Well, so long as it turns out alright... Aaah... I'm exhausted."</p><p>Marco: " You should go home now, I'll take over from here."</p><p>Rigel: "What about you? You seem tired too, I could keep watch for a little bit."</p><p>Marco stands up from his seat, he appreciates the boy's diligence but he shouldn't push himself and perform duties that he shouldn't do.</p><p>Marco: "That's nice of you but I know your mother and she must be incredibly worried that you didn't come home -Ngh...!"</p><p>At that moment, a surge of pain comes from the left side of his abdomen, making his body slightly bend over as he clenches his teeth in an attempt to suppress the sensations. While only a bruise, it hurts just enough to require a moment to catch his breath back.</p><p>Rigel rushes to his side, moving carefully enough to not make too much noise for the girl sleeping right next to them.</p><p>Rigel: "Look, see? You need to rest up that hit you took."</p><p>Marco: "I can... Take it- Mnh!."</p><p>Rigel: "Sit down again, gee, just how hard she hit you?."</p><p>Marco: "Definitely pretty high up in my experience ...Hahaha-Argh!."</p><p>With the boy's help, Marco sits down again as he caresses the bruise with extreme care. Opening up his clothing to inspect the area reveals a circular, dark purplish bruise as the origin of the pain. It is an injury caused by the now sleeping girl, like the blunt force of being hit with a metal shaft colliding directly with his side. Maybe not as dangerous as the bruise is merely a simple mild bruise that will be healed with rest and ice... but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt at every movement.<br/>
Marco: I hope she isn't as altered when she wakes up...</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Several hours ago in the middle of the night, Marco and Rigel walk back to their homes after a long birthday party with friends of Marco and Rigel's Mother, Maya.<br/>
Maya had walked back home early due to her not feeling well with all that she ate. Rigel and Marco on the other hand decided to stay to help with the clean-up, no particular reason was given, they were happy to lend a hand to their friends.</p><p>Marco: "You know you didn't have to stay for the clean-up, right?"</p><p>Rigel shrugs.<br/>
Rigel: "I was already there and everyone was doing it, figured I might as well help make it faster."</p><p>Marco smiles wrily.<br/>
Marco: "Such diligence for someone so young."</p><p>Rigel puffs his chest proudly, smiling with confidence at the thought of his work ethic.<br/>
Rigel: "Fufu~ They say that diligence is the mother of all good fortune, after all."</p><p>Marco: "Who says that?."</p><p>Rigel: "A book about explorers that I finished reading yesterday. It's really good, the main character is a total gentleman that uncovered the world's hidden temple of lost civilizations and..."<br/>
Rigel happily rants about the book that he read, talking about the adventures of the daring explorers and their findings in lands that were thought just myth, ancient curses and mystic powers, tales of defiance, and camaraderie. Even Marco can't help but find a tiny bit of interest in this work of fiction.</p><p>As they walk a few steps closer, however, Rigel's voice is not the only thing that can be heard in the lonely street.</p><p>???: "AAAGH!"</p><p>Marco: "!?"</p><p>A strong sound violently erupts in the near distance, coming from the local tavern just a little bit separated from the houses to avoid bothering the sleeping residents when some stay all night to drink and party, and slightly off-road enough to hold a carriage and a horse, one of the tavern's windows completely burst open with two bodies coming out of it.</p><p>Rigel: "Huh!?"</p><p>The body to the first fall to the ground, completely torn and dyed in red, is an adult man, with a slightly tall build and relatively well fit. His clothes were made of leather and hints of animal skin, carrying metal objects and the sheath of a sword but the sword nowhere near in sight. Based on his looks Marco could tell the man was a bandit.</p><p>Man: "Aaugh...!!"</p><p>A hollow wail leaves his body with all the remaining air, laying on the ground covered in bruises and cuts formed by broken glass. His face, malformed from brutal attacks, plagued with black and red open cuts, swelling, eyes, bloodshot from hemorrhage, a broken nose, and bloody teeth.</p><p>Standing on top of him, hunched over, covered in blood was a slender figure with long dark hair. Her breath was ragged like a beast, or perhaps a demon- Her entire presence was that of the devil itself standing in front of them.</p><p>The bandit was so disgustingly beaten it made Marco's trained eye in injuries want to look away, however, there is something that he noticed when the man fell to the ground. The bandit had an unmistakable collar made out of wood in the shape of a fang.</p><p>Marco bit his lip at the sight, it is not a regular bandit, it was a member of the Wood Fang Bandits, one of the largest criminal groups in the area and he instantly recognizes the trouble that this might cause. The Wood Fang is in affiliation with this tiny remote village for protection from other bandit groups, having one of its members die within their walls will surely bring their wrath.</p><p>???: "Haaa... Haaa... Haa...Grrrr..."</p><p>Rigel was looking at the same man,  after quickly noticing the beaten state he turned his eyes to the figure that seemingly caused it in the first place, and instantly regretted his decision.</p><p>The hunch-over person, with injuries that dyed her body in red, cuts, bruises, and even some green-colored glass that might have come from a bottle and not the broken window, all marked the woman's body with ludicrous amounts of damage. How on earth she was still standing was beyond him. Wearing dark clothes, or maybe they looked darker than usual because of the lack of natural light sources, ragged to the point it exposed skin in areas that revealed more bruises and cuts. The head, the chest, the abdomen, the back, the hips, the legs. No part of her body was spared.</p><p>Long dark messy hair, a ferocious expression that drew her closer to a rabid animal than a human, like Hell had broken loose and one of its demons had escaped, she stood there with an exhausted breath that only was matched in noise by the bandit's groans of pain.</p><p>Marco: "Rigel, step back."</p><p>Rigel: "Huh? Uh... O-okay."</p><p>As told, Rigel steps back, moving slowly to the left side of the area where the woman and the bandit were, in direction to the tavern's entrance.<br/>
Marco was glad that the boy would so quickly attend when danger was in front of him. He didn't know what exactly he was going to do to stop her and prevent both of them from getting injured. He was unarmed and given the situation that lay in front of him he could easily tell that the person in front did not lack the strength to use against her victims. He remained still just a few meters away from her and less than two meters in front of Rigel, ready to block her way with his body if she ever tried to jump on the boy.</p><p>Bandit: "Ah...Agh... Nhg..."</p><p>The bandit painfully tries to drag himself away as the woman right next to him is locked on Marco and Rigel who are just a few meters away. Slowly putting a hand to make some, any distance that could make a difference, so long as he can escape the clutches of this monster, he could be saved.<br/>
Following every step that he makes, she follows the boy like a starved animal looking for a meal who so carefully tries to move away from the scene. Each step is silently made as if to not wake up a slumbering beast.</p><p>But that beast was already awake and looking into its next target.</p><p>She makes one step forward, not before stomping fiercely into the bandit's stomach, making him scream in pain and blood starting to overflow from his mouth. It was her way of saying that he won't be able to pull that stunt of his, he would stay here, waiting for death to be delivered to him.<br/>
Locked on Rigel, who kept moving, she takes another step forward, her target was decided and-</p><p>???: "Gagh!."</p><p>Suddenly, a rock impacts her head, not too big, only enough to at best leave a tiny bruise that'll be gone in a couple of hours, and then again he didn't even throw it that hard, after all, he only wanted her attention.</p><p>Marco: "You, eyes up here."<br/>
Her expression grows even angrier than before, distorting into a mess that would only make sense if a demon had possessed her. Launching herself with great speed she charges at Marco, her wounds opening far more than before with blood covering like the juice of ripe fruit when it's crushed. Her flailing arms, that even from a glance look like they are about to fall off, straighten up with the intent to kill.</p><p>Marco: "Make a run for it!!"</p><p>Rigel: "Aaah!"<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Rigel: "I brought the ice and towel that you asked for."</p><p>Marco: "Thanks boy, So is Maya coming to pick you up?."</p><p>Rigel: "Not exactly... When I talked to mom about it she came rushing here, then said she'll be making breakfast in your kitchen."</p><p>Marco: "Never misses an opportunity to bug me... What would her husband say about it?."</p><p>After discussing matters with the boy, Marco had convinced Rigel to go home with his mother, Marco's old friend Maya. He assisted him during the treatment of the black-haired girl and was in danger while the same girl was in an unstable state. He wouldn't ask him more.<br/>
However, Maya is an old friend of his and the moment she caught wind of the event and her friend's (light) injury, she came immediately to lend a helping hand in any way she could.</p><p>Rigel takes an empty seat and leans against the wall, the room is large enough to have multiple beds that the girl was using, in other words, it was spacious enough for everyone to comfortably stay without invading any personal space.<br/>
He came back with a book and immediately submerged himself in it. Seemingly forgetting about the rest of the room.</p><p>Marco takes the ice and towel that was brought to him and applies it wrapped up on the bruise. The sensation is unpleasant at first but quickly gets somewhat used to it.<br/>
Marco: <em>Seriously, that punch was something, alright.</em></p><p>When Marco distracted the girl to come at him, he had steeled his body to receive the blow, his only goal was to get her attention away from the young boy so he could escape. Her body was badly beaten so he figured all it needed to pass out was one more direct blow.</p><p>It was a gamble on his part but one that he could be sure of, being a physician came with a general understanding of the human body and how much can it take at once. While this principle varied from person to person at the very least he could be sure that anyone as badly beaten as her could be at their very limit if they still moved.<br/>
Seeing the state the bandit was in as he internally bled out, he mentally prepared to receive a blow that would make him grit his teeth.</p><p>And indeed, that much he received, the girl landed with her hands a punch into the lower side of his torso that provided a sudden, intense pain that stiffened his body and slightly loosened his grip on the girl's body, as if a spear was pushing into his flesh the pain was far beyond the expectations of a roughed up girl who was in such an injured state, biting through the pain he forced himself to hold her into a clean headbutt that made her bend her head backward.<br/>
The clash shakes him for a second, it's been years since he had a fight with someone and on top of that, the girl's head to him felt as hard as a brick, which would probably be the reason for that stubbornness to not pass out or die.</p><p>However, the attack worked, as she bent her head backward her brain must have hit its limit and after tensing the muscle in her arms she passed out. The number of injuries combined with the lack of energy was what allowed that headbutt to work so well, and he was grateful for the luck he had been granted.<br/>
It was also from looking closer at the unconscious girl that Marco noticed that she was much younger than he initially thought she was.<br/>
He also noticed upon touching the watery feeling on her eyes and the same sensation of dried-up liquid from her eyes to her cheeks.</p><p><em>Was she crying? if so, crying for what?. </em> </p><p>A sensation that made him think a bit differently about the situation even if for a second: She was fighting a bandit, a criminal unless she started then what, would the bandits want to do with a young girl at this hour? What was a young girl doing at a tavern with bandits, to begin with?</p><p>Marco: <em>Even then, it's scary to think she was punching that hard on her condition. I feel a little lucky that she was about to pass out, unlike that bandit over there... </em></p><p>When he ran away from the scene at Marco's call, Rigel went towards the tavern as it was the closest building he could enter, despite being the place where the incident started it could be a good place to hide until it was over... That's what he thought.<br/>
After Marco had subdued the girl he called for him in a faint voice.</p><p>Rigel: "M-Marco...!"</p><p>There, they both saw a scene proper from a nightmare.</p><p>Multiple bodies spread across the tavern, most of them belonging to Wood Fang bandits, and the tavern owner were all killed without a lick of mercy by the same types of wounds:<br/>
Cuts from broken glass, damage dealt by blunt objects, and lots of black spots caused by a relentless beating. The job of a demon, of a beast. They all seemed to have been fighting the same rage-driven monster, there is no way they would have gotten into an all-out brawl among themselves, they must have been fighting something. And that something was lying unconscious outside.</p><p>There was a man that seemed like an outsider as Marco didn't recognize him at all, he has lived here for several years of his life he has seen most if not all the adults that live in this village. This man had to be a traveler from God-Knows-Where. He too seemed like he had some of the same injuries as the rest but he was the one with the fewest of wounds, almost like the girl didn't touch him that much, maybe she didn't have time to go as thoroughly as the other ones, or maybe he was the reason this started but it mattered very little, he was dead too.</p><p>Marco quickly figured that a fight that went in the worst way imaginable had broken out here, the girl also looked like an outsider and the bandits being the lovely contributions to the world that they were, might have tried to do something to them both. The stench of alcohol and sight of used-up cups for drinking also made him realize that his little hypothesis could at least have some ground to stand on.</p><p>However what was important to him was something that dawned the moment he saw all those bandits, the thought crossed him when he saw her up close but now it was something he was willing to bet on.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> This situation was awfully familiar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>A situation that he was deeply familiar with. It was not the same of course, but the fight, the girl, the outcome, he was all too intimate with the type of event that had transpired. It all came reverberating back as the echoes of the past of both painful and precious memories. And a promise that he made one ordinary afternoon...<br/>
He had no time to think about it that much, the more he thought about it the quicker that girl would come to her death. He still had something to do and he wouldn't be able to hear the end of it for as long as he lived, this one chance to uphold a promise to his cherished Teacher was something he would not let slip by.</p><p>Marco muttered to himself as he looked at the girl sleeping soundly, her body was completely covered in bandages but at least she was breathing steadily, she would wake up and he would be there, just like she was for him.</p><p>Marco: "... I'm glad I-"</p><p>"Oi! Marco! Can you come here for a bit? I can't find where you put the eggs!"<br/>
The voice of a woman comes from the halls of his home. Maya, Rigel's mother, loudly calls for him, breaking his thoughts in an instant.</p><p>Marco: "Ah? What is she...?"</p><p>Rigel: "Better go before she keeps screaming and wakes up that girl."</p><p>Marco: "Uh, right, I'll be back in a bit, keep an eye on her."</p><p>Rigel: "Leave it to me."</p><p>Rigel replied in a monotone, not taking his eyes away from the book for a second. The attitude slightly bugged Maco but he prioritized going to calm his friend before her screams would wake up the only person who needed to rest the most here.</p><p>"Marco!!"</p><p>Marco: "Shut it already Maya!"</p><p>The moment Marco closed the sliding door behind him Rigel immediately put his book down and stared at the sleeping girl, curious in a way, like seeing a specimen undiscovered by human eyes until this point he sees her body covered in injuries and the first question that pop to his mind:</p><p>Rigel: <em> How...? </em></p><p>How did she manage to survive that?</p><p>He was no medic of any kind and certainly, he had no interest in the career, his studies in Star Magic had a more alluring call to the boy. Yet despite that, the sight of it was astonishing to him, it doesn't take an expert to tell that many injuries even if superficial should pose a threat to one's life if not killed outright. Anyone normal would have perished at best along the night so how?</p><p>Four Great Divine Beings watch over humans, The Four Cardinal Lords that watched over humanity, Children of the Great Star God and Void Goddess that fill the infinite sky in day and night.</p><p>If any of them is truly watching over humanity then they must have been watching only this girl alone when tragedy struck.</p><p>Rigel: <em>Why would the Gods watch over someone who... Did all that...? She killed them all, didn't she? Even if self-defense... To go that far... </em></p><p>The sight of the bodies was now burned into his brain, granted, most of them weren't good people, they were horrible bandits that most certainly did regular bandit things. They stole, kidnaped, raped, and killed. However, reminding himself of that wouldn't shake the feeling of unrest, and yet despite that...</p><p>As Marco explained to him what he thought could have happened for things ending up like this he also felt a little sorry for the girl if only a little. If Marco's hypothesis about the bandits starting the fight for any reason was correct then this girl was, at least in a way, a victim who had gone out of control and now had lost everything.<br/>
To him, that didn't take away what she did, not in the slightest, but at least he found some relief in the thought that he could at least acknowledge her as more than a demon that had claimed the lives of others, as a human pushed to the limits of her sanity, fought back and then, in a way, self-destroyed.</p><p>A closer look to his face and Rigel sees indeed a young girl, older than him for a few years but nothing else, with fair skin, silky smooth black hair, black as the night, as the soil everything comes from and returns to. A feeling of sadness started to form inside of him, it disgustingly twisted his stomach and made his muscles stiff.</p><p>Rigel: <em>She's not an adult. </em></p><p>He thought. Being this young and ending it up like this. Even he could understand that wasn't something fair for anyone to happen anywhere in the world, to be potentially driven to the point of fighting until you lose sight of everything and even yourself, blinded with rage and bloodlust, regardless of how or why it happened, just it happening didn't felt right for any human to behave, to live.</p><p>He had no way of knowing how much she had before, but now he knew she had nothing left in this world.<br/>
He couldn't fully comprehend what happened to her, and part of him felt still scared of that monster fueled by rage that locked into him with the intent of ripping him apart.<br/>
But more than that, watching her directly, watching the poor state of her entire body, of her beautiful face that was still visible through the bandages, of the figure that surely underneath had a beauty of a woman, of the thought of a who wasn't even an adult, only a couple years older than him at best-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He felt sorry for her. </strong></em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've done shorter stories for other people and myself before, writing prompts and such but I have never attempted something like this, a full web novel from beginning to end. I really want to make it work since I can't get it out of my mind, I want to see Ellyn's story to the end.</p><p>Please excuse my clumsiness and my lack of ability to tell a story, I will try my best to improve and make something decent enough to be worth reading, with the hope you can find it enjoyable.<br/>I'll put my heart into this, so thank you for coming all the way here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversating Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks later, Ellyn and Rigel have a small talk outside of Marco's home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I renamed the project into "The Journeys We Shared; Their Memories too" as the previous one was a placeholder.  Maybe it's a bit too corny but I like it. </p><p>Again, I'll do my best to improve my poor skills as I go along with this.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Ellyn is very cute...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Conversating Outside</h1><p>That very morning, in a room where only the sound coming from the pages of a book could be heard. Her eyelids slowly opened.<br/>
"..."<br/>
They were heavy, never before she had this much difficulty opening her eyes, her entire body felt heavy too, not being able to move a finger as if her body was made of rock. What happened?<br/>
"..."<br/>
She isn't entirely sure what happened, how she ended up like this, or where she even was. Her memories were completely messed up, the very act of thinking felt like as much endeavor as pushing a giant boulder up a hill, only for it to fall to the bottom before reaching the top.<br/>
The sensation was surreal, she had felt exhaustion like any other person in their lives to the point of wanting to stay in bed but this was several steps above that feeling, it more closely resembled being trapped in sleep paralysis, where one lacks control of their own body while being conscious of one's surroundings and constantly feel the weight of creatures of mischief on top of the body.<br/>
But she wasn't asleep, that much she could make out at least, and after agonizingly open her eyes she caught a glimpse of a wooden room, from her right the sound of paper every once in a while, nothing else could be heard. Some pieces of furniture she could barely distinguish as a shelf, tables, chairs, and the like. 

Then finally, herself, covered in bandages from her head to her feet, some spaces of her skin were uncovered but most had the medical instrument wrapped around her in a gentle embrace.<br/>
...What happened?.<br/>
Her head was foggy, could barely make out her situation, she was injured? how? she couldn't remember anything of what happened, and it felt like a headache to even think about. The last she remembers was arriving at a village with her uncle to spend the night...<br/>
"..."<br/>
She can't think about it, her head only feels heavier and heavier the more she tries, what's more, the sound of paper still rustling to her right, it's becoming slightly annoying, at the very least, she would like complete silence to fall asleep again.<br/>
Moving her neck to the right felt incredibly difficult, how tired her body was? she couldn't exactly tell but maybe this served as a good example of her how much she needed to rest. Forcing her eyelids to open allowed her to get a glimpse of whoever was reading, maybe if she could muster a few words it could get it out of the room and enjoy some sweet silence.<br/>
There, she saw a boy of a thin figure wearing a simple white shirt covered by a brown jacket resting on his shoulders, deep blue baggy pants, and white boots with brownish-yellow tips, almost gold colored. He was holding that book with elongated fingerless gloves that resembled arm warmers, his dark brown hair was messy, his skin fair, the frame of a small boy focused on his reading.<br/>
Ellyn with great difficulty opens her mouth to try to muster a sound, if she can get herself going she could at the very least communicate with him that the passing of the pages is incredibly noisy for her.<br/>
Ellyn: ".........Ah."<br/>
Her voice is raspy, strained. Talking is even harder than she thought, this would make it difficult to tell him anything if it's this hard.<br/>
Thankfully the room is silent, so much so that the slightest of sounds can't go unnoticed and the boy looks up in her direction, his dark-colored eyes seem full of surprise when they look directly into hers. Ellyn has a hard time thinking about it but at least she can notice his expression, mustering all the little strength that she has to push the words out of her mouth.<br/>
Ellyn: "...You're noisy."<br/>
Those were the first words she spoke to him.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
"Ngh..."<br/>
Two weeks passed, Ellyn now was capable of walking albeit very slowly. Sliding the door of Marco's home open she carefully moves her body out of the house.<br/>
She had a better grasp of the situation now, the two people that saved her life and what transpired that night. However, only she and a few others knew about it and Marco asked her discretion if she happened to be asked about it by someone else. She agreed, though, not exactly knowing the full extent as to why she should, thinking that it was the least she could do as a way of gratitude.</p><p>Her body still hurts a great deal, and Ellyn was told to not move as much during or it would take longer to recover, but certainly, she can't miss the morning without this.<br/>
The grass makes a soft tickling sensation on her feet as she walks towards an old bench next to a tree, in front of it: The entire village.<br/>
Marco's home was built in a slight elevation, nearing the backside of this remote village, allowing it to have a  sight at the entirety of it. Despite having heard about it from Marco and others, the 'Village' as they called it, was nearing the size of at least a very small town, she didn't know why they insisted on calling it a village when it no longer was but it wasn't that big of a deal. All that mattered to her was that it was there to see.</p><p>Towns and villages have their particular type of attraction, if it had to be put into words, it'll be the blending of architecture and the natural landscape into an image of something only capable by humans hands: People living in the world quietly, peacefully, as if they were embraced by nature herself it, not trampling all over it, likewise nature wasn't dominating in such a way that it came across as an unforgiving place where people are constantly in the fight for survival, a balance where both can prosper.<br/>
Maybe that's why, the place in front of her, looked so oddly comforting. It was quiet, so quiet. Surrounded by four giant, vertical rock formations in the distance that loomed over like guardians that filtered any harm that came from the outside. The foliage was lush green, with tinges of grey from rocks that peek their way outwards.</p><p>The houses too looked like there wasn't one exactly like the other, varying in shape and size but rarely going into a two-story, neatly divided by a humbly made, stone-paved grey road. It wasn't exactly wide and but it spoked how the people who lived here inevitably made their way toward more complex infrastructure.<br/>
Ellyn's gaze, however, remained lost on the houses, and how close together they were, like a group of oddly shaped squares put together on relatively flat terrain, to be only separated by the main road or the smaller walkways meant to lead to more houses deeper inside. Houses placed on uneven terrain like Marco's had more space to them albeit some people seemed daring enough to carve into the earth itself and insert their homes in it, not a lot of those as far as she could tell, but there was some.<br/>
She didn't know the idea behind having small homes sitting on below larger ones as if the bigger house was an extension, her only guess was that some families could just be large enough that they required more than one piled up as both necessity and display of wealth, whatever wealth that could be had. Either way, the multiple houses, each painted differently but remaining together struck her as an appealing look.</p><p>"...Haa." </p><p>Quiet. So quiet. The sun is just rising and so many people are still sleeping, no sound can be heard except for the chirp of birds, the fluttering coming tree leaves, the wind around her almost getting her back to sleep.<br/>
She had made habit of this ever since she became capable of walking again, and while she should only move in case of pure necessity like bathroom, washing her body, or changing her bandages; staying inside that room was beginning to feel suffocating and so she sought any way to feel the fresh air. This was the solution she found.<br/>
The atmosphere brought her a sense of peace, ever since she woke up in his house there hasn't been a moment where her mind didn't felt like a mess, when she started taking those mornings of fresh air she could feel as if the wind blew away all the troubled thoughts in her mind the same way it blew all the fallen leaves. It definitely made her feel better.</p><p>"...Uncle."<br/>
She whispered. </p><p>Whenever she thought about it a nasty sensation swelled up in her stomach, drawing her to feeling like vomiting in the spot, her wounds covered in bandages and stitches ached. Pain throughout her entire body, an overwhelming sensation that threatened to get her this time around, as it failed the last time.</p><p>"Tsk!" </p><p>It made her clench her teeth. </p><p>The raw carnage of that night, the inhuman side that belonged to something more in line with a demon than it did to a person, no, It did belong to a person, many horrible people are well capable of doing just as much if not more, it was something completely possible within the wide realm of human cruelty. That is exactly what made her so nauseous about it, so terrifying, because if she really were to think about it, then it was only natural that It'll come to this.<br/>
Ellyn took a look at her right hand, that not so ladylike hand of hers covered in a bandage.  Sure, it still retained the aesthetic of a girl's hand, the slenderness, softness of the skin; she was a girl after all, and a beautiful one at that. She was told as much by both her uncle and some of the people she encountered while traveling with him. And yet still, she could see clearly callus in them, between the fingers, the knuckle area, the unmistakable sensation of arid, hardened built overtime on every occasion she drove her fist into someone else.<br/>
Just thinking about it now made her nauseous, it made her injured body ache once again, her head was becoming more and more cloudy.</p><p>"Breath... In... out... Haa."<br/>
With practiced motions, she tried to suppress her rapidly declining state of mind via the method of deep breaths. Taking as much air as possible for a couple of seconds, holding the air for a little bit, and then letting it out in a long exhalation before breathing deeply again, as if forcefully removing the thoughts out of her mind with each cycle completed.<br/>
Ellyn was taught of it recently after her mind came into order just a day after the incident. All those events came rushing violently in an instant, like a twig succumbing to pressure, Ellyn wasn't capable of standing against it.</p><p>And her screams were heard loudly across and even outside Marco's home.  </p><p>		                   <em>'AaAAahAahAaaAHH!! NgHG!!! aAEEEEH!!' </em><br/>
<em>Marco: 'What's going on?! Are you alright?!' </em><br/>
<em>Ellyn: 'Aah... U-Uncle... Aeaaah!! What have Iaaaaagh!!' </em><br/>
<em>Marco: 'Calm down, calm down! don't move so much or you'll open up your wounds again... Take a moment to breathe, follow my lead, okay?'</em></p><p>In that usually quiet wooden room, a cracked, high-pitched voice wailed desperately over the horrible realization of her actions.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Ellyn continued doing deep breaths for several more minutes, combined with the soothing atmosphere she was surrounded, she slowly started to feel better. For something as simple as breathing in specific timings, it really did a lot to soothe the mind, maybe it was because she had to concentrate on her breathing to do the exercise properly, so it kept her distracted. It didn't really matter to her why was it, she was happy that it cleared her mind.<br/>
Now, she could go back to enjoying-</p><p>"Yo, Good morning." </p><p>Ellyn thought she could go back to enjoying the scenery. </p><p>"Are you out here again? You really have no intention of listening to Marco, don't you?." </p><p>His voice was a bit groggy like he hasn't woken up fully yet, a tinge of disappointment could be felt within his youthful voice.<br/>
Ellyn didn't want to look at him, she knew what he would say to her for being out like this.<br/>
However, noticing her lack of intent of looking at him directly, the boy moves his body in front of her. He was short, or at least shorter than her by about ahead, he was of a thin body and his face gave away how relatively young he was, particularly to Ellyn who she could easily tell she was a few years older than him.<br/>
Wearing a simple white shirt, normal for a common boy living in a faraway village, dark blue baggy pants which that closed down at the ankle, the smooth looked cloth appeared as if it ate the leather of the long white boots with goldish tips and black strap in the middle, within the formed holes of its form.<br/>
Wearing fingerless black gloves that resembled arm warmers, a leather bag strapped across his body and resting on his hip, on top of his shoulders a beige trench coat. Ellyn was already familiar with the look of this boy as he was the other person that saved her life alongside Marco.<br/>
But still hated the earfuls that he gave her.</p><p>Ellyn: "Rigel... What are you doing here?"<br/>
Rigel: "I was taking a walk. Moreover, I could ask you the same thing, Ellyn."  </p><p>Rigel had his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath to speak through his annoyed expression.<br/>
Rigel: "Listen! You! You are still recovering, your injures were inflicted very early and they are still healing, so much movement puts you at risk of them opening up and you could bleed out!" </p><p>Ellyn still avoided eye contact. She had heard him say it several times already, so she will give him the same response as usual:<br/>
Ellyn: "... I need the fresh air, Rigel, it helps me calm down."<br/>
She spoke in a deadpan tone.<br/>
Rigel: "Then why do you insist on going out on your own? You know you can ask Marco to help move you outside without as much risk as you go through by wandering off on your own." </p><p>Ellyn: "Tsk. It's just a few meters outside."<br/>
Rigel: "And what if you trip, fell, and some of your wounds reopen and start bleeding?"<br/>
Ellyn: "... I'll manage."<br/>
Rigel: "What's with the pause...?" </p><p>The broad strokes of their exchange proceeded as usual, with Ellyn enduring the earful that Rigel gave her for her lack of self-care. In truth, she knew Rigel was technically correct, she could indeed just ask Marco for help to get outside, he had taken up the role of her caretaker voluntarily after all, with the help of a woman she hadn't met yet that often came to the house, a woman of who she only knew by a particularly loud voice, and Rigel who often came along with her, they were there to oversee her recovery from the incident.</p><p>But that being said... To her, they were strangers, kind strangers, yes, strangers that saved her life... But strangers nonetheless. The very idea of asking these strangers for anything unless it was unbearable or of absolute necessity felt alien to Ellyn, like the possibility itself didn't even enter her mind, and so, her first and most commonly chosen option for something like this was: 'I should try to do it myself instead.'<br/>
Rigel sighed and dropped his shoulders before speaking. </p><p>Rigel: "Look, we don't mind, okay, if you feel as if you were suffocating in your room then ask us to take you out until you feel better, okay? Ask me, I'll do it." </p><p>Ellyn looked at him with a dubious look, her eyes went from his feet up to his face and locked in his dark-colored eyes that looked at her so amicably.</p><p>Ellyn: "... I don't think your delicate body could carry me outside." </p><p>Said as she gave a quick gaze towards his thin that barely had any muscle to them.<br/>
The eyes that were filled with the genuine feeling of helping out instantly switched to animosity, the eyebrow twitched several times and his attempts to keep his smile in place were clearly falling apart.</p><p>Rigel: "That's it. I'm taking you inside."<br/>
Ellyn: "...With what muscle, though?"<br/>
Rigel's cute and youthful appearance contorted as it moves one step forward before giving up and dropping his shoulders once again.<br/>
Rigel: "You! I swear to...! Haa... Whatever, recover soon so I can get you more appropriately."<br/>
Ellyn: "Mnh~." </p><p>He really wanted to at least pull her hair once, but he restrained his urges due solely to the fact that he was talking to an injured girl still in recovery. He wouldn't lay a finger on her during such a state, but he deep down decided that she will repay him with interests when she does eventually recover.<br/>
Ellyn chuckled with a faint smile as she looked at him with a tinge of mischievousness. Rigel however, remained silent and his expression became calm and curious, confused even, not so much by her actions but by what he was looking at.<br/>
This girl was Ellyn, that's what Marco told him her name was, apparently he got it after a day where she remembered the events of the night and suffered a breakdown. Rigel had already seen her awake and had spoken to her several times but it was mostly about anything she might need while bedridden, they were short exchanges that weren't that didn't leave any room to ask anything personal.<br/>
But what was noticeable... was the girl's behavior. It was deadpan, lacking in any significant surge of emotion as if the surge of emotions from the day after the night drained everything out of her, that isn't to say she had lost her emotions, she still reacted at things around her and exchanges presented with her with a variety of emotions, but they were all... drained, drained of energy like she was... tired.<br/>
A week later, she started going outside of her own, much against Marco's complaints as a physician. Staying on the bench outside his home and staring into the landscape that lies in front of her. When confronted, she gave the excuse of the room feeling suffocating, the air felt hot and she needed fresh air, despite still returning to the same room on her own, even when Marco moved her from the special room where he treated patients into a bedroom, she still went out and got fresh air.<br/>
Rigel saw her and was the first to notice, as she wakes up before Marco for the sunrise. When he asked her about it, she gave the same replies, at first in a deadpan tone, lacking in interest and emotion, but after that, her replies became ever so slightly more lively, as if the act of watching the sunrise or getting fresh air slowly lifted her spirits.<br/>
To him, however, what made him the most intrigued about the peculiarity of this girl, was the contrast of who he had seen. Right now, she felt no different from a normal countryside girl who just had a very unlucky accident, and to an extent, she was just a girl who suffered a very unlucky accident... But that accident was of her own doing. He saw what felt like nothing but a demon, he knew about the War God, one of the Four Cardinal Lords that oversee the human realm, and how he was one to look for battle and struggle to them overcome and prove his superiority. But the difference was that that girl that he saw that night sought only to spill blood as far as those bodies would allow, to rip their flesh open and revel as their final breaths were drawn in fear. </p><p>But now that was... nowhere to be seen.<br/>
He would like to keep it that way. </p><p>Then, he simply sat next to her on the old bench that was practically an extension of the tree that lay right next to it on its left. Pulling out a book from his bag and silently reading. Ellyn tilted her head at his actions and took a peek at the cover: <em> <strong>"The Fundamentals of Star Magic. Guidebook into the core magic principles of the forces that rule the cosmos.   by Etlan Götting &amp; Angelika vom Schnee" </strong> </em></p><p>Ellyn: "What are you reading?"<br/>
Rigel: "Star Magic, I study and practice it to become a proper mage in the future."<br/>
He replied without looking again, his eyes set on the contents.<br/>
Ellyn made a single 'Huh.' Noise before continuing.<br/>
Ellyn: "I see, but don't you need an instructor for it?"<br/>
Rigel: "Not really, it fastens the learning process, yes, but the schools of magic have been around for a long time-"<br/>
The boy lifts his face as he begins his explanation, seemingly eager to talk about his interest in the ways of magic. He does not look at Ellyn whoever, fixing his gaze into the landscape before them. </p><p>" Easy ways to pick up on your own, shortcuts into the spells, experimentation of its limits, and detailed explanations of how it works and how to do it are in most books nowadays thanks to years of research done by many generations of mages-</p><p>He casually smiles at her, a friendly gesture that feels a bit odd to her given how he usually is with her in the few exchanges that they made. However, talking about this topic immediately seems to put him in a good mood.</p><p>"They made it so even I can learn Magic over here, even if slowly, Y'know?" </p><p>Disciples of the school of star magic aren't uncommon among countries, being one of the most researched schools due to their application in multiple areas of the workforce due to the nature of what it does: Miniature reconstruction of the stars.<br/>
As knowledge gifted by the Great Star God, the earliest mages learned how to mimic his celestial craft in a matter their bodies could handle, in turn, much research was done over generations to understand the powers bestowed to them.<br/>
Originally made use of it in the military due to the potential of the sheer destructive power of a star colliding with an object, only to be found unsuitable due to it being outclassed by the War God's powers as a force multiplier, so its usage was shifted to open possibility within the rise of alchemy, it's the ability to form elements thanks to the massive concentration of mana within the artificial star in a process of fusion was like the perfect marriage for the schools of alchemy, a light for possibility.<br/>
However, despite generations of books and experiments, its ability to produces materials such as Iron and more that allow multiple areas of whole nations to develop, as well as being functional light sources on major developed cities to lit up the night sky, many experts believe that the potential of Star Magic remains very much untapped.<br/>
Like a child being given a book too advanced for their young minds, many experts consider that the potential of Star Magic is only limited by the human mind and its idea of how the world works and that such narrow mindedness is what prevents human society from catapulting into a future a bright as the cosmos itself.  </p><p>She tilts her head like a curious owl, she had seen practitioners before but only at a distance, it is a good chance to see it in action.<br/>
Ellyn: "I see... Can you do any spells?" </p><p>Rigel lifts an eyebrow, his expression turning neutral at her, but after a few second, he faintly smiles and put his hand in front of him.<br/>
Faint sparks of light start to appear in front of his fingers, they appear, pop, disappear, collide and roam around the tiny designated area at increasing speeds, like minuscule white detonations that celebrate the coming of a minuscule, brown and red sphere, the size of a ball and enough to fit into the boy's hand. Like that, a star is born.<br/>
A Red Dwarf, the smallest type of star that exists beyond the skies, and the most common, at least from what is detailed in the ancient text that claims were from the words of the Star God himself. Its form is stable and when thrown with sufficient energy it can pack quite a punch, but as far as the schools of alchemy are concerned its heat is lacking and insufficient to perform a large variety of process and experiments, more akin to a hot ball of dirt and mud concentrated than the mighty star that rules overall and can do almost all, still, it is the required first step into the path of a mage that wishes to pursue this knowledge. </p><p>Rigel furrows his eyebrows and his forehead starts to sweat. His hand moves in a singular motion and the star follows, like an instrument moving at the guidance of its Conductor.<br/>
Up and down, left and right, then in circles like dancing a rapid song the tiny stars leaves a red trail behind, small sparks of white light go around it as it goes. Ellyn follows it with her eyes wherever it goes, never losing track of it like a hypnotized cat.<br/>
But after five minutes of the small spectacle, the star fades, being reduced to nothing in a second. When Ellyn turns around towards to boy to ask what happened, she stops when she sees Rigel already tired, a line of sweat falling down his forehead, and his breathing being considerably louder than before.</p><p>Rigel: "I can't really do much more than a Red Dwarf. And even then I don't have the stamina to keep up with it just yet, sorry."</p><p>Ellyn: "Mn. Don't worry about it, thank you for showing it."<br/>
She shook her head and gave him a faint smile, to which he smiled back in response. </p><p>Silence fell upon them, no more words were exchanged between them, letting the wind soothe their minds into relaxation, the beauty of the land in front of them was all they looked at as the morning continued. They would remain there, enjoying the view of a closed-off land, where time moves slowly. Gently. Untouched by the outside world. </p><p>At least until Marco woke up and forced Ellyn back into her room to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco goes shopping at The Village.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Village </h1><p>Sitting next to her in the same room where all his patients are treated Marco let out a sigh of frustration as he removed the bandages from the girl's arm and got a good look at the injured area. The wound was closed with suture and covered with a bandage to prevent infection, however it held only minimal difference from when he treated it two months ago.<br/>
He had a mild suspicion when he first saw Ellyn, but as it leaves no visible trace behind upon its usage there was little then he could do except hope it wasn't the case. </p><p>His eyes wandered for a moment, ending up on the girl's face as she plainly stared at the window. Feeling a bit of relief because at least, she was here, and not in any immediate danger or not doing anything reckless that could reopen the wounds.</p><p>This was not a new case for him, the bandits living on these lands weren't strangers to have an exchange or two with any misfortunate villagers that tried to make it to the nearest village or neighboring country to sell goods. When it came to the Wood Fang, however, it was almost expected to be left in the same state she was now if you angered them enough. </p><p>Marco: "Hold still, I'll get a new bandage"<br/>
Ellyn: "Mn." </p><p>She replied wordlessly, her eyes focused on the wall, not daring to even give the chance to look at her arm bare with the wound of her own doing.<br/>
Marco quickly fetches the new, clean, and moistened bandage. Gently apply it with practiced movements cultivated by years of experience, just as naturally as he breathed. As he was the only trained Doctor in The Village, It was only natural.</p><p>Ellyn: "Nm...!"<br/>
Marco: "Did I move too rough?"<br/>
Ellyn: "It's just burning a little, don't worry." </p><p>The employment of magic was based on knowledge left behind by The Four Cardinal Lords and The Great Star Gods. Despite the extensive history and research that Star Magic so proudly wore... it wasn't the most commonly used magic. </p><p>That achievement belonged to the Cardinal Lord of The North, The War God's magic left behind for the world of men to use as they saw fit.</p><p>Ellyn: "How long should I expect until...?"<br/>
Marco: "About three more months, I'm afraid. Not only you were wounded by weapons employing the First Teaching, but you also got hit everywhere."<br/>
Ellyn. "Three... Months..." </p><p>The War God's magic was more commonly used due to a single spell, 'First Teaching', the base level. While still needing a good study to perform it was miles easier than any other type of magic in the world, the effect of the spell was simple too: It reinforced and enhanced a weapon's power, having its piercing, slashing, and crushing capabilities improved for a short amount of time.<br/>
However, what truly cemented its popularity was the damage it dealt. The wounds caused by enchanted weapons and arrows would heal considerably slower. While not unhealable: the greater the proficiency, the slower those wounds would heal.</p><p>It was simple, really. Just a spell to make your sword cut better, for an arrow to pierce deeper. A simple enhancement made with the idea that even whatever scoundrel out there that really wanted to use could get. </p><p>No wonder it was the most used.</p><p>Marco: "Yeah, maybe if we are lucky you'll get freed from the bandages and sutures in less time, but be prepared nonetheless. We are just halfway through."<br/>
Ellyn: "Hopefully it won't last that long."<br/>
Marco: "Yup, An optimistic attitude helps the healing process too, you know?."<br/>
Ellyn: "Mn."<br/>
With a dry nod, Ellyn replied. Not once she turns around her gaze towards him. Likewise, Marco did not lift his gaze from the bandages he was handling. </p><p>The idea of being confined for even more than she anticipated made her grimace. Ellyn had seen before the applications of the War God's magic, alongside with her uncle she had known as much. That being said, being at the receiving end of the blade was a completely different experience.</p><p>Two months had passed and her wounds were still fresh, needing the sutures to keep them closed, for the bandages to soak and prevent infections, and for Marco to keep that treatment.   </p><p>Her wounds were aching as if they were cut open again. These past two months... She still feels like the first day she woke up here. </p><p>Marco once again saw the girl's face darken. Unrest is written all over it. Her eyes had an unmistakable, saddened look to them. </p><p>But he only watched. Unsure of what to say to her. What to do for her. </p><p>He only wondered: <em>"What would you do in my stead, Teacher?" </em><br/>
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
After having her bandages changed, she quietly returned to her room. A brief exchange about feeling unwell was all it was needed for Marco to guide her back to her bed.</p><p>Marco: "I'll be buying some groceries for today, I left some books on that table next to you. I'm gonna send Rigel to watch over you since I might take a while."<br/>
Ellyn looked at him with clear annoyance. Marco paid it no mind and simply smiled at her.<br/>
Ellyn: "You don't have to send him. I won't be doing anything."<br/>
Marco: "It's my insurance."<br/>
With nothing more said, the man leaves Ellyn in her room. </p><p>Ellyn leaned her body against the pillow in resignation, at the very least, he could have left her alone to sleep through the entire day, instead of bringing Rigel to watch over. She understood why he made the decision, her condition was only slightly better than what it was two months ago, if anything were to happen she would need someone of assistance on the spot.<br/>
However, she hated the lectures he gave her about not doing anything reckless. </p><p>Her eyes wandered across the new room in front of her. She had been moved out of the large-sized room meant to hold more patients. While not particularly big, only being able to hold four people at once, it was usually enough for the house-clinic at the small village. </p><p>Now, the girl found herself in a proper guest room that Marco and Rigel's mother prepared during the first month. It was a simple room, only having the minimum to make it liveable and welcoming enough: A one-person bed, next to it a night table with books on top of it, empty wall shelves, sconces with fresh new candles were spread across the walls, and a small closet that contained no clothes inside. </p><p>It was... simple. It lacked anything in particular that made it feel like it was someone's room. </p><p>The furniture was of its standard wood color, there were no rugs or colored sheets that would be someone's personal choosing, nor there was a decoration that spoke about the taste of whoever might have lived here. It was a guest room, meant only to temporarily accommodate those who<br/>
needed it.</p><p>She was okay with it. That was exactly what she was.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, the girl takes a look at the books next to her and peers into their covers.  Most of them were about various medical-oriented topics like poisonous plants and how to use them, fictional war stories... And<br/>
forbidden love between a maid and her master. </p><p>Ellyn: "Marco what the..." </p><p>They were probably good works on their own, but reading the titles was enough for her to lose interest. She instead chose to lay down staring at the ceiling, hoping that at least boredom would take her into sleep.<br/>
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
It was early in the morning, the street buzzing with activity. The Village, how it was commonly called, had quite the large population for how separated from the rest of the Kingdom of Vigram it was. Marco recalled well the last census the local government did: Almost two thousand people lived here, most of them in their thirties, himself included.<br/>
While The Village had a considerable distance from any other town both in and outside Vigram, due to it being deep within Bandit Lands, people still made the journey to sell their goods to said towns and villages. The majority came from the local fishermen, however, blacksmiths, shoemakers, ropemakers, tanners, potters, and more also were contributors to the local economy. </p><p>As such, The Village mostly consisted of fishermen and artisans in their mid-thirties.<br/>
Marco walked through the street and wherever he looked, he could see them carrying out their business, offering their products and services, and for the most part educated their children into the family business. Some had a small wagon being loaded with goods, a mule at their side ready to pull.</p><p> </p><p>Shopkeeper: "Yo Marco, good morning man, how are you doing?" </p><p>Stopping at a vegetable stall, so many that he couldn't see the wood below that supported them. On the other side of the table, there was a man slightly older than him sitting on a tall tabouret, upon seeing Marco the man broke into a smile.<br/>
Likewise, Marco smiled at his friend and eagerly replied.<br/>
Marco: "Good mornin' Hector. As always I never fail to see you working yourself like a donkey from early in the morning."<br/>
Hector: "Well yeah, man! You have to earn your bread and I'm more than glad to do so."<br/>
Marco: "You could at least get yourself some help here... Oh, right, how's your leg doing?."<br/>
Hector was a long-time acquaintance, due to Marco being a regular at his stall and Hector being once under the medic's scalpel.<br/>
Each week Marco would visit him first whenever shopping, as he was the closest by, and each week they would share this type of conversation on usual high spirits. </p><p>At Marco's question, the old man cackles with laughter before giving a light slap to his right leg in a display of confidence.<br/>
Hector: "Aah, don't worry about it, you did a great job with it. I don't think it'll be needing that staff you said yes- Ghahahahaha!"<br/>
Marco: "Hah! I'm glad to hear that, hopefully, next time you can think twice about hitting Ladia's Mule."<br/>
Hector: "Boy we talked about this, that mule was eating my vegetables!." </p><p>After their shared laughter, both men returned to being seller and customer. Marco selected a variety of vegetables, Hector occasionally recommending some of the freshest that he had in offer. With everything he needed, Marco bids his goodbyes to the kind old man and continues with his shopping.<br/>
This street was considered as a marketplace of sorts, it was an unspoken agreement to gather most of their business here for the sake of convenience. Thanks to that, the street stretched for a considerable length as it contained several stalls and workshops alike. </p><p>There, as he walked, Marco always saw a wide range of familiar faces: Dan the fruit seller, the nailsmith Vladimir, the blacksmith Mara, Samuel the fisherman, Ladia the saddler, Yue the shoemaker, and others. While he didn't know them all on a personal level, he had contact with most of the people he saw. He had to. It was only natural for a Doctor to keep up with the patients, regardless of how minor their cases were.  </p><p>He did have an appreciation for the people living here. He learned so over the years under his teacher and foster mother on the medical arts; <em>"A physician's duty is to care for your patients like members of your own family"</em> or so she used to say.</p><p>Such was the belief of a woman who lived her life loving this corner of the world and the people who lived in it.<br/>
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Marco had finished with his first stop on his shopping list, barely half an hour after going out. His next stop was Samuel's fish stall, both because of his fish that was worth the price... And hopefully to find her there.<br/>
While not many things happened within The Village, they were still in lands controlled by bandits, lands that belonged to the Kingdom on paper only. As such, injury and mistreatment were a possibility whenever someone headed out to the nearest town inside or outside to sell their products.<br/>
It did not happen all the time. At least not if the villagers were "cooperative" with the bandits. </p><p>As he walked through the street he saw more familiar faces around him. It was only natural as he had probably assisted them all at least once throughout the years, if not treated himself. </p><p>Likewise, the more familiar people recognized their Doctor. Giving the usual <em>'Good Morning!'</em> to which he kindly replied.<br/>
It was easy to recognize his taller than the average figure, three-day beard style, short black hair, and blue eyes with bags under them. The look of a man in his thirties that seriously lacked sleep. </p><p>Wearing a dark-colored, T-shaped, loose-fitting garment of short sleeves, closed in from the left side over to the right and held with a cloth belt, finished up with a pair of sandals.<br/>
They were pieces of clothing his Teacher gave him and he couldn't imagine wearing anything else. </p><p>But he was the only person that dressed like this. It made him stand out. </p><p>???: "Ah. Good morning, Doctor. " </p><p>When one stands out. It may call for unwanted attention. </p><p>Marco turned around to face the source of the voice that called out to him. Dignified and proper. Despite her voice giving away her old age, she spoke with authority that still had the energy to spare for years to come.<br/>
An old lady, standing firm with her back straight. Wearing a purple dress, hair as grey as the ashes, and a calm and distant glare that seemed to watch his every move. </p><p>Marco: "Arika... Waking up so early?"<br/>
Arika: "Oh come on, dear. You know I am a morning person. Rather, I don't see you often at this early." </p><p>Marco delayed his response, looking awkwardly at his vegetables.<br/>
Marco: "...As you can see, I'm buying some groceries for today." </p><p>Arika: "Mn... So how is the girl doing? Has our esteemed Doctor managed to take care of her?"<br/>
The question was so straight that it threw Marco off right after hearing it. Arika has never been one to give that many spins to a topic. Perhaps that straightforwardness and ability to make quick decisions was what granted her the position of Mayor within the Village's Council. </p><p>Marco gave an annoyed look at her, the heavy-handed way she approached the topic was not only rude but also dangerous. </p><p>Marco: "...She is doing fine. It will take a while for her to heal thanks to them."<br/>
Arika: "I see."<br/>
Marco: "Now, can you not bring this up in public? I thought I had asked you to maintain discretion over this." </p><p>Barely changing her poker-face, she tilted her head. Then, as an act of sympathy, she moved towards a small bench slightly apart from the business and people's main road. </p><p>Arika: "I'm afraid I need to be pushy now. They have been hungry for blood ever since their leader died." </p><p>The Wood Fang. The largest bandit group in the now colloquially called Bandit Lands due to the sheer amount of groups holed up here.</p><p>They who controlled the region with undoubted dominance had suffered a sudden, massive blow to their power with the loss of their leader by Ellyn's hand.<br/>
Marco: "But they think the other groups did it, right? We convinced them of<br/>
that when they came a month earlier-" </p><p>Arika: "Marco."<br/>
Marco: "Ngh!"</p><p>Her voice abruptly cuts him off, yet her expression remains as ever.</p><p>Arika: "I helped you cover that event because you are Inari's son and I understand the circumstances that you come from. But I cannot endanger the lives of others for it. </p><p>It was this one time that her expression grew harsher, as well as the gravity of her voice.<br/>
They will eventually stop fighting when they find out that they didn't kill Ray, when that happens, they will come after us. What will she do to make up for it? "</p><p>He was aware of it, he knew since the night he found her... Yet still...</p><p>Marco didn't reply, neither did Arika expect a reply as she left. Gritting his teeth he remained there contemplating his options.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Marco had finished his first stop on his shopping list, but after an exhausting encounter with Arika, he wanted to head back home right away. Barely half an hour had passed. He still needed to buy the rest of the groceries.</p><p>As he walked towards Samuel's fish stall he found a familiar woman, wearing a beige off-the-shoulder dress with a black lace holding it up gently around her neck. She was slightly shorter than him. Light brown hair with two red ribbons on each side,  light skin that did not see much time under the sun, brilliant purple eyes like gemstones, and most importantly: An ear to ear grin befitting an idiot. </p><p>Next to her, was the boy that wore his preferred trench coat on his shoulders, deep blue pants, and white shoes with golden tips. </p><p>Maya: "Samueeeel! I don't know what to pick, please help meee." </p><p>Samuel the fisherman, was unfortunately out of commission. Staying still on his seat, resting his head on one arm on top of the table with all the fish, his face indicates near exhaustion. </p><p>Likewise, Rigel was with a similar expression of complete exhaustion, leaning against the pole that sustained the curtain that blocked the sun rays. To ensure the fish bathing in ice stayed cold.</p><p>Both were victims of Maya's endless parroting, capable of making the disciplined minds want to rip their ears off.<br/>
She ignored them, however, or more accurately, she was completely oblivious to their reactions. Instead, she kept focusing on her fish. </p><p>Maya: "Samuel! I know you and the guys got a good catch this time around even with the bad season. Tell me what are the best ones you caught!." </p><p>Samuel merely took a deep breath before lazily answering.<br/>
Samuel: "They are all good, girl.  Most of them look identical and have some all around the same size, they're good." </p><p>The fisherman signaled to one of the fish before returning to his resting position. He was clearly tired at this point and wanted to either have her buy or leave, both were fine by fine. </p><p>But Maya loved the taste of fish almost more than anything in this world, while she unhesitantly ate any kind of it, she would not leave any business until she had the perfect fish for dinner.</p><p>Marco: "I see you're working hard, Maya." </p><p>Maya was pulled out of her deep fish hypnosis by the voice of her best friend. Her eyes lighting up upon seeing him, happiness written all over her face. </p><p>Marco however, had already braced for impact.</p><p>Maya: "MARCO! GOOD MORNING! HowareyoudoinginthismorningI'mbuyingfishbecauseIhaven'teatenitintwoweekscan'tyoubelieveit-" </p><p>As if being hit with a thousand projectiles in a second, Marco's face twisted in discomfort. Maya continued her barrage of words, being more than happy to talk about her undying love for seafood. Being greeted like this by her was at this point an essential part of their relationship, one that he had come to accept. </p><p>Maya was what he'll consider his best friend and he loved her for who she was...</p><p>But maybe tone it down a bit. </p><p>She continued her rapid fire of words for a few seconds more. Marco stood in front of her with a smile on his calm expression. In the end, he was used to it. </p><p>Marco: "So fish, huh?."<br/>
Maya: "Yes! I can't decide which to pick." </p><p>Marco glanced at the fish stall. A rather larger amount of fish ready to be taken was served neatly across the table, surrounded by ice. Clearly, the fishermen had no shortage, which also worked fine for Marco as he might just grab some for himself... However...</p><p>Marco: <em>They are all the same... Size and everything.</em><br/>
He really couldn't understand what was so hard about picking fish, he didn't want to either. </p><p>Marco: "Then how about this one. It looks nice enough."<br/>
Maya: "That was my first guess! To be honest, it never left my mind. Alright, I'll take this one." </p><p>Both Samuel and Rigel let out an audible sigh of relief as she casually picked the fish. Marco took the opportunity to call out Rigel's attention with a hand sign, to which the boy quickly approached.</p><p>Rigel: "Is something the matter?"<br/>
Marco: "Yeah, can you head over to my place? I need someone to look over..." </p><p>The boy stopped for a second before realizing what Marco was asking for. Rigel just gave him a casual nod. His solemn and distant, it didn't allow anyone to pry into. </p><p>Rigel: "Ah... Sure I'll be happy to, beats being here for an hour with <strong>her</strong>"<br/>
Rigel threw a very obvious glance full of disdain towards his mother, however, she did not notice and kept looking over her fish as Samuel cut it into pieces. </p><p>Marco: "Thank you, I'll be there soon."<br/>
Rigel: "Hm. See you later." </p><p>The boy replied almost nonchalantly before walking away. He did not question, nor did he voice any complaint. He just agreed and set out without delay.</p><p>By now, the two of them made it a habit to chat almost daily, Marco would go as far as to call them friends. However, according to Ellyn, they only got along as acquaintances. To call them friends was an overstatement.</p><p>It has been two months since they met. While their exchanges were frequent, they remained at a surface level of discussion, never daring to touch on any sensible matter. Maybe he wasn't ready to touch on the subject, having been witness during that eventful night. </p><p>Even if it were different, Rigel probably felt the freshness of the situation as vividly as Ellyn herself. </p><p>Marco and Maya left the fish stall after paying for the respective pieces. Walking through the business and seeing what was next on the shopping list, Maya calmly raised her voice.</p><p>Maya: "...Is she alright?"<br/>
Maya's voice was low, only allowing Marco to hear, the sound of the street helped drown her voice. Yet she still was careful.<br/>
Marco: "She might be with those injuries for about half a year total. Not mentioning how it's gonna go after they close."<br/>
Maya: "I see. So that's why you sent my son with her, you don't know how to deal with her, and you send someone who at least can talk to her." </p><p>Marco stiffened as Maya detailed the situation from her understanding.</p><p>Her expression softened, turning around completely from her previous behavior. Her hands tightly gripping her bags, eyes narrowing with concern.<br/>
Maya: "What do you need me to do?."</p><p>Marco looked in her direction, encountering the face of his best friend softly smiling at him. It was as if she could read what was going on in his head with a simple glance. </p><p>Averting his eyes, he replied.<br/>
Marco: "I... haven't asked you for your help."<br/>
Maya: "Hehe... Well, are you gonna keep a girl waiting? Or do you want me to once again show that you were never good at being subtle? </p><p>Maya stood in front of him, with a mischievous smile playing into the softness of her features. A smile that showed how much she had come to know her best friend over the years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rewrite of chapter 3. It may be slightly edited for cleaner sentences and paragraphs. </p><p>I don't know how many chapters I'll rewrite, but surely the earliest ones are guaranteed. Now, unto rewrite chapter 4!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch4 Pending Rewrite.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pending Rewrite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pending rewrite for this chapter. It will be updated soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day one in Five months ~Morning~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellyn and Rigel walk around 'The Village'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Day one in Five months ~Morning~ </h1><p>Ellyn: "It feels weird not having these anymore..."</p><p>Marco: "That should be a good thing, no? Especially when it took you double the time to heal." </p><p>Ellyn: "Did you ever told me? Why would it take so long, I mean." </p><p>Marco: "Eh? I didn't? I was pretty sure I let you in about two months ago. My bad, it probably slipped me." </p><p>Ellyn smirks, sensing a small opportunity.</p><p>Ellyn: "Heh, You are getting old and senile. I fear I'll have to soon look for a retirement home for you." </p><p>Marco: "Hey now, no need to mock me for that, besides growing old is a blessing more people should appreciate!." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hm. Well, what was it?."</p><p>Marco catches on to Ellyn's question and nods, with a bit of clearing his throat before speaking again, he then gives the black haired girl a sharp gaze directly at her eyes.</p><p>Marco: "Ellyn, do you happen to remember what happened that night, five months ago?." </p><p>Ellyn: "Ghe...!"</p><p>Ellyn's eyes widen at the instant she hears the question being spoken, even without the bandages and her wounds healed; It aches. It aches so badly. It also starts to itch intensely that she has no choice but to scratch the scars in her arm to find some relief.</p><p>Marco: "Calm down, try to breathe, and go slowly about it, okay? Don't force yourself but try your best to recall." </p><p>Ellyn does as she is told and takes a deep breath, stopping the scratching, the itching stops but the pain remains present, nevertheless, the black-haired girl still demands her body to show her the events of that day.</p><p>Ellyn: "I remember being bothered by them... starting the fight... but I can't think of anything else, after the fight started and some punches were thrown... I... can't remember... " </p><p>Marco: "Alright, that's enough, you don't need to push yourself further." </p><p>The girl lightens the grip on her arms and relaxing her muscles, taking her mind away from the awful place. Even then, the look on her eyes remains unmistakably stressed.</p><p>Marco: "I think that your wounds were caused by cursed weaponry. Using the War God's ways of magic." </p><p>Ellyn: "I... Alright, why did you make me try to tell what happened to get to that?." </p><p>Marco: "Let me explain: The War God's magic can be applied to weapons to enhance their potential, they cut their prey with  more ease and the curse it leaves behind while applies the same power as the War God himself, a wound that does not heal." </p><p>Ellyn stays silent, considering the possibility of such power. Indeed, the War God's magic is practiced in various parts of the continent, if not all of them. With the might of such power, no military force is complete without the lesser incantations left behind by The God of War. </p><p>Marco: "In reality, not even the most proficient of Mages that devotes its life to study War God's powers could replicate the true strength of his authority over conflict and bloodshed. But a <strong>very </strong>  minor version can be caused." </p><p>Ellyn: "So those... Knew how to invoke that kind of magic? But that's-"</p><p>Marco: "Anyone can do any type of magic left behind to humans by the Great Gods, Ellyn. All you need to do is to study and commit enough time into it."</p><p>Ellyn: "Ngh..."</p><p>Marco: "...Even a group of bandits like those with enough time can do the base level of magic tailor-made to fight and kill, in fact, I'd be surprised if they couldn't, so I believe that is what caused your wounds to be so profound."    </p><p>Ellyn contains her breath, absorbing the sudden explanation from the man, certainly with this it can make sense but.. why is it important? Why is the wounds concerning to him, what about the fact that she killed them? That she can't even remember the event to full extent? She got lost in her rage and brutalized everyone in her vicinity. Why not those?.</p><p>Ellyn: "Wait! But... What about being unable to fully remember what happened? I know what I did but not how I got there, is that also the magic of the war god?." </p><p>Marco closes his eyes for merely a second, upon opening his face drops into complete uninterest in the topic.</p><p>Marco: "Beats me. I've never heard of people going into madness with the War God's magic, just by its sheer influence that is. Maybe you just weren't thinking and then someone hit you in the head." </p><p>Ellyn: "Wha- You can't just come with that and-."</p><p>Marco: "Look, I'll figure out what happened with you in due time. Just be patient, okay."</p><p>Ellyn: "...Alright then." </p><p>Ellyn, perhaps out of her own hesitation towards the subject of the event decides to not insist to which Marco nods in satisfaction, that topic shall be left for another occasion. </p><p>Marco: "Don't worry... You'll be fine." </p><p>Ellyn stays silent as Marco reaches out to once again pat her head, the feeling is nice so she doesn't object. The outmost of his intentions being expressed through simple actions.</p><p>Marco: "Anyway, I know It was a bit of a heavy subject to bring so suddenly but I am glad that you are finally getting those bandages away and starting to look more like a normal girl. So! How do you feel getting rid of all those bandages on you?."</p><p>Ellyn takes a look at her body in between her clothes, scars of varying sizes on her body, at longest they are about the length of the arm of a small child and most present on her thighs, smaller scars of different shapes can be seen in the torso and arms forever marking a night hard to forget.<br/>
However, to the girl this is something she wants to forget, to leave behind. What good does it have to have a constant reminder of horror each time you look at yourself? It would be better to be left blind than remember such moments every day. No amount of time recovering would ever fix that.</p><p>Ellyn: "Can't we get rid of them...?"</p><p>Marco: "The scars...? Aah, they do look a bit much, right?."</p><p>Ellyn: "They're ugly, is there magic to get rid of it? Completely, I mean." </p><p>Marco: "Unfortunately, there isn't, at least to my knowledge. But don't worry, I have some cream that I use for my patients when they want to cover their own scars." </p><p>Ellyn's eyes open in surprise, while she stayed for a long time now with Marco and had seen patients pass by, she never bothered to look into the life and profession of her caretaker. It also never crossed her mind as she was sometimes more concerned with dinner or directly spacing out.</p><p>Marco: "Well it is just makeup, but you are free to use it, it'll cover your scars although you might feel a bit greasy on the skin until it dries up, hahaha." </p><p>Ellyn: "That's fine! Thank you, Marco."</p><p>Marco simply smiles in response, seeing the black-haired girl have her eyes illuminated and reply with energy feels like it was worth the trouble. It most certainly is.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Ellyn: "So, I'll be leaving." </p><p>Marco: "About time you did something with someone of your age... Take care."</p><p>Ellyn: "Mn."</p><p>The girl walks away alone down the small steps that lead to the village proper. Today is a different day, more different than others, special even. Today Ellyn (at petition from Marco) had arranged to meet up with Rigel and explore the village so she can do something "Fitting of her age" as her as some light exercise for her body that has been resting for so long. According to Marco's medical expertise, that is.<br/>
With a little help from his makeup for patients, the cream applied to the scars had already dried up and successfully covers most of the visible ones in her arms and legs. While not perfect as one some of the larger scars still give away their presence by the amount of cream used, either by necessity or Ellyn's "necessity", it is still covered up, allowing her to use the clothing that Maya gave her two days ago.</p><p>Certainly, this has probably been one of the bests things about her current condition. So long as Marco has more that is.</p><p>As she walks down Ellyn entertains the thought; how much does it take to get such a product? or can you make it yourself? Given how incredible it is it should be hard to come by.</p><p>Or maybe she is overvaluing it. No, it is too amazing, it could probably hide more things than scars. This discovery is too amazing, it's mere existence is putting her in a type of good mood she hadn't experienced in months.</p><p>Ellyn: "Hmm... I'll ask him later." </p><p>Today is turning out a good day, seems like.<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
After continuing for a bit she spots a brown-haired boy sporting a casual style light blue shirt underneath a deep dark lavender jacket, certainly dressed for the occasion.  Although given who he is the child of it might not be too much of a surprise for Ellyn.<br/>
Staring straight into the ground as ants go in about their business between the plants, Rigel spaces out without a care in the world not noticing at any moment the black-haired girl approaching him, completely immersed into the greater cosmos of the ants moving around. </p><p>Ellyn herself is in a good mood and part of her wants to simply call out to him and greet him nicely...</p><p>The other part of her however is also in a good mood and he still does not notice her.</p><p>He does not notice Ellyn standing in front of him. </p><p>He does not notice her preparing to flick her fingers in front of his forehead, his gaze is fully concentrated in the ground.</p><p>And then, after accumulating as much tension as she can in her fingers-</p><p>Rigel: "Agh! What!?." </p><p>Ellyn releases her flick, the blow lands dead-center in his forehead with enough force to leave a tiny bit reddened and send his head backward. </p><p>Ellyn: "Hello there, Rigel." </p><p>Rigel: "Ugh, why did you do that? Also Hi." </p><p>Ellyn places her finger in her cheeks as she looks up, faking gestures of thinking and wondering the reasoning of her actions. Or rather-</p><p>Ellyn: "You were kinda there." </p><p>Rigel: "What do you mean you just wanted to mess with me!?." </p><p>Ellyn: "...Maybe."</p><p>Lack of reasoning. In truth she just wanted to mess with him, easy prey serving itself on a platter should not be wasted.</p><p>Rigel: "Haa I can already see I have a whole day ahead of me..." </p><p>Ellyn: "Sorry, but you were asking for it. Hehe~." </p><p>Rigel: "You can't say sorry and laugh right after!." </p><p>Ellyn: "Heh~." </p><p>Rigel takes a deep breath before landing his eyes on the smiling, black-haired girl. His eyes go from up and down trying to figure out the reasoning for her good mood today, but after some seconds of staring Rigel gives up and turns again to her face to talk once again.</p><p>Rigel: "Anyway, Shall we go? Since you asked me to show you around the village we should get moving." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hm, let's go." </p><p>Ellyn smiles with warmth at the boy, catching him off guard, for months he had to see her with a more stern or disinterest expression on her whenever they spoke, only ever-changing whenever he would show her his little light shows of Star Magic for fun.<br/>
Seeing her casually smile and act like the way she is doing... "What made her so happy?" is the thought that runs across the boy.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ellyn walks calmly with a cheerful smile on her face, proudly moving her exposed legs covered with the scar-covering cream.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Tall man: "Alright, we lift in 3...2...1 GO!."</p><p>Middle-aged man: "HUA-! Argh! Shit, it's heavy! Is this vegetables or just rocks!?"</p><p>Blonde woman: "I was told by the fishermen we should expect not as much fish as this season."</p><p>Muscular woman: "My brother told me about it, apparently they are waiting for the fish to grow in larger number. Well, I rather the taste of farm animals anyway."</p><p>Blonde woman: "Oh, that reminds me... About that old farmer..."</p><p>In the street, the village buzzless with activity, people move boxes full of food, materials and clothing left and right to store owners. Conversations fill the air with noise, revealing the sheer amount of people that populate the village compared to the quiet calmness of Doctor Marco's place, set slightly far from the main area.</p><p>Ellyn and Rigel walk side by side in the village street, Ellyn follows Rigel's lead as he knows any place where they can go. The village isn't particularly big to require a guide to navigate, but for the first time, it never hurts to go with company.</p><p>As they walk, Ellyn scouts left and right as quickly as she can, for this is her very first day truly walking the village for more than a couple of minutes before stopping to get indoors somewhere.</p><p>Ellyn: "This is... So busy."</p><p>Rigel: "Eh? What do you mean?."</p><p>Ellyn: "Well, is it really common for villages to be this busy?" </p><p>Rigel: "I... I don't know actually, I'm not an expert and besides, I've been here all my life, to be quieter would be odd."</p><p>As they continue walking on Ellyn gazes unsatisfied with the answer, but at the same time she understands the idea of not knowing better, there's little that can be done except expand one's worldview through experience.</p><p>Rigel: "Why do you ask?."</p><p>Ellyn: "The villages I've seen are... smaller. It did strike me a little to hear it being referred to as a village when it's so large for one."</p><p>Rigel: "I think last time the leader counted how many we were it was like... Uuh... I'd say more than 2000? maybe that's why." </p><p>Ellyn: "Wait. That's just a small town...or a regular town." </p><p>Rigel: "Is it really?"</p><p>Ellyn: "Uh-hum." </p><p>Rigel puts his hand on his chin and thinks about it as he walks by, seemingly accepting it by nodding several at Ellyn's remark.</p><p>Ellyn: "So why call it a village?." </p><p>Rigel: "Well personally I didn't know how many people were needed to not be a village but... Everyone calls it 'The Village.'  So I went along with it as well as I grew up." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hee, so it is a local thing." </p><p>Ellyn considers the thought for a second, the village leaders are most likely fully aware that they are indeed a town of at least over 2000 people yet still call themselves a village, or more specifically "The Village." Probably out for the sake of convenience for the lack of a proper name.<br/>
Even then her previous preconceptions were totally off the mark regarding the size.</p><p>Rigel: "So what's up with the topics, how did you come to wonder such a thing?"</p><p>Ellyn: "Uh? Why do you ask?." </p><p>Rigel: "it's a bit of a weird topic. You can see The Village from outside of Marco's home, right? even if it's not the full of it." </p><p>Ellyn: "I may have underestimated the size due to hearing it being called "The Village" for months." </p><p>Rigel: "Hee, that's weird, you got tricked unintentionally."</p><p>Rigel looks at Ellyn with a disinterested expression, blowing air to his hair even if he isn't doing a very good job at it.<br/>
On her part, Ellyn decides to disregard the conversation to return her eyes to the buildings around her while still in the market area. Seeing mostly different types of workshops and some small sellers, the area couldn't get any louder if they wanted to... Maybe it could but it would be better to not ask that. </p><p>Middle-aged woman: "Oh? Rigel! How are you doing, boy?." </p><p>From one of those workshops, a woman calls out to Rigel, it is a middle-aged woman with short auburn hair, with simple clothes full of dirt and sweat and a leather apron proper from a blacksmith, she calls out to Rigel from the side of her workshop while holding a set of nails.</p><p>Rigel: "Ah, Good morning Mara!." </p><p>Mara: "What brings you walking around here, boy? Shouldn't you be studying your magic?."</p><p>Rigel: "Today I'm taking a break to show her  The Village. Ellyn, this is a friend of my mother, Mara."</p><p>Ellyn: "N-nice to meet you."  </p><p>Rigel turns around looking at Ellyn, who casually stands behind him with a polite smile on her face. The woman checks from head to toe Ellyn with her eyes before a smirk forms on her lips. </p><p>Mara: "Ohoo, You surprise me, boy! I didn't expected you to be dating girls so soon!." </p><p>The woman laughs as she congratulates Rigel by patting his back, while both Ellyn and Rigel look at each other in embarrassment. They can't possibly give that impression, they don't know each other for much nor are close enough to pass as like that. </p><p>Rigel: "Mara, don't mess around like that. We are just walking around and probably gonna see Alan afterward." </p><p>Mara: "Hahaha, you don't have to be like that! it's perfectly normal to have a date or two at your age, y'know? Besides she's a real beauty! So that's the type you like..." </p><p>Ellyn: "Ahaha..." </p><p>This woman is a pain already, or so Ellyn thinks. Assuming things from both her and Rigel just to mess around with when they just met is rude and annoying. Such an intrusive attitude, no wonder she is a friend of Maya.</p><p>Rigel: "Quit it already, you are making it weird." </p><p>Mara: "Ooh, sorry for that, I didn't mean to. But well, I gotta finish an order so you two have fun."</p><p>With that, Mara quickly heads back to her workshop, leaving the two of them standing at one side of the street looking blankly at each other.</p><p>Rigel: "Haa, Seriously... Alright, let's get going, Ellyn." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hm. Let's get going." </p><p>And so they move on. </p><p>Rigel: "Sorry about that, Mara is very much like mom when it comes to instantly make people uncomfortable."</p><p>Ellyn: "Ah- no, don't worry about it, she didn't mean anything bad from it, just messing around and stuff." </p><p>Rigel: "You don't have to hold back, you know? if she bothered you then you should say it to me at least." </p><p>Ellyn: "It's fine!." </p><p>Rigel raises his eyebrows at her remarks, questioning her niceness towards Mara. While the street kept being as busy as ever, Rigel focuses his gaze on Ellyn, staring intensely enough to make the girl try to avert her eyes from his.<br/>
It is one of the things that Rigel most commonly does among his friends and family, whenever he doubts someone he'll stare at them for prolonged periods of time, with an unchanging face in complete silence to throw them off their cool. It is effective most of the time, as people tend to get nervous when being emotionlessly stared at for apparently no reason at.<br/>
Although sometimes it leads to people believing he has a 'worrying behavior'.</p><p>Ellyn: "W-what...? What are you looking at?" </p><p>Rigel: "Nothing. Just wondering if you mean it..." </p><p>Ellyn: "Alright... Don't do tha-" </p><p>A sound, a grumble, grumbling from her stomach. Ellyn's tummy demanding food interrupts the odd interaction. Much to her embarrassment. </p><p>Rigel: "Oh. Ellyn, you did you had breakfast?." </p><p>Ellyn: <em> Right, I haven't eaten yet after I left right after putting the cream on... </em> </p><p>Ellyn: "Ahaha... Sorry, I forgot to eat before I went out..."</p><p>With that small bit of realization a small tinge of blush forms on her cheeks, to make such sounds in public while at the same type neglect the day's most important meal. She really has no care at all for her health.<br/>
To make things even worse, she came with no money and return all the way home to ask Marco since her cooking skills aren't exactly noteworthy. It is less troublesome to choose completely oblivion.<br/>
Rigel tilts his head for a second before saying:</p><p>Rigel: "In that case, let me take you to Alan's place, his parents make amazing food there." </p><p>Ellyn: "Aah, no it's fine!  Besides I don't have any money!." </p><p>Rigel: "I'll pay for it, then. Come on, let's go."</p><p>Ellyn: "I'm telling you! I'm just gonna wait- Ah!"  </p><p>Seemingly paying no attention to Ellyn's protest Rigel with a deadpan expression grabs her hand and pulls her further down the street, the girl stumbles on the first few steps before matching his pace.<br/>
Seeing his hand firmly taking her she feels the soft sensation of both of their fingers clumsily intertwining to find a position that is not as uncomfortable. While still not letting go of each other. Soft and tender, the boy doesn't have hands fitting for a man, nevertheless they still feel... </p><p>And then her stomach grumbles a second time.</p><p>Ellyn: "Hic!" </p><p>The blush in her face deeply reddens from various forms of embarrassment. This is the worst, how could she had been so careless to end up in such a vulnerable position. All because that she was amazed by the cream that covered her scars.<br/>
And now, she must see the result of her carelessness.</p><p>Ellyn: "Ugh... This is..." </p><p>Ellyn lamented in a low voice as she is guided by the boy who has not turned his head back or talked to her since the moment he took her hand. </p><p>Probably because of the realization of what he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Five chapters. It is not a lot but I feel different. I still have much to go and a lot to improve to make this not cringe-worthy... But thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day one in Five months ~Snacks~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellyn gets breakfast with Rigel and meet a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Day one in Five Months -Snacks-</h1><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Rigel: "Ah, there it is." </p><p>Ellyn and Rigel arrive at the talked about the place after a short walk, not holding hands of course, and set their eyes into the small and humble building, smaller than a bakery with a thin smoke coming out of its windows and likewise, people in the entrance eating a type of food Ellyn is not familiar with, a half-moon shaped food of goldish color wrapped in a kitchen roll. The food shows to be filled with meat, or sometimes in some people's cases cheese. Multiple possible fills for this particular food that everyone seems to be enjoying.<br/>
Although now uncomfortable and painful to navigate through, nowhere within Ellyn's memories traveling has she saw food like that, maybe the idea of eating a breakfast with just your hands and it seemingly is not bread becomes alien to her in an instant.<br/>
Most of all... So many people seem to just be eating that. At least from the side she is in at least ten people are eating around the small building, and potentially a few more inside ordering. Is it really that good?. </p><p>Rigel: "Oi, are you spacing out? Let's go inside!." </p><p>Ellyn: "Ah? Aah- Sorry. Yeah, let's go." </p><p>Following ahead, the two enter the small building where at least five or more customers enjoy the same type of food, all sitting down in chairs in front of a counting table resembling a miniature bar from a tavern or a tiny cafeteria, a snack bar, multiple windows close to the ceiling to allow the smoke escape outside, instead of portraits the walls have slight decorations of generic-looking backgrounds of fields and flowers, it almost makes it look like the purpose of the building was something else than what it is now.<br/>
But more importantly...</p><p>???: "Dad! Old man Jean is here, you know how he likes it." </p><p>???: "Aye, I'm coming right up. Your coffee with milk, right?. "</p><p>Old Man: "Well look at that, its almost embarrassing to be read like that after a minute of setting down, hahaha!."</p><p>???: "Don't about stuff like that, Old Jean. You know I'm happy to know my customers like that." </p><p>Old Man Jean:  "Hahaha, well how can I say no to this kind young man." </p><p>The old man laugh to himself in his seat as the white-haired middle-aged man on the other side of the counter served him, the other customers at his side looked happy and satisfied by the small display of kindness and familiarity between the two men. </p><p>'They must have known each other for a while, maybe a long time.' That is what Ellyn thought as she saw the scene, but that is only her assumption at first glance and nothing else to go by. Rigel at her side waited until it was done before he steps in forward, a small gesture from his hand and a tilt of his head conveys enough information to Ellyn to follow him deep inside. </p><p>The crowd inside buzzing in chatter despite it being only less than ten people at the time, even while not unbearable and still traversable, the small space can be felt enough for the chatter and occasional jokes with laughter fill the place. They might have to make an expansion to fit in more people inside, but at least there's enough space people can walk in and out without disturbing the chairs on the counters as those are the only ones.<br/>
At the end of the bar, Rigel stops with one chair available, hidden from plain sight from the entrance, there he pulls it and presents it to the black-haired girl with no words, just a smile and gaze full of expectations.</p><p>Ellyn: "Eh? Ah, no, I'm fine, you can sit down instead."</p><p>Rigel: "No, no, that's not how this is gonna go, not when you haven't eaten anything."</p><p>Ellyn: "I'm telling I'm-" </p><p>Before she can finish her sentence her stomach grumbles loudly, begging for food, the ambiance and the smell of the food has only made her even hungrier than before, and after more than three hours since waking up and not having even breakfast her stomach had had enough. One man behind her turns around with a smirk on his face.<br/>
Ellyn can only silently comply, sitting down with her face down as she carefully doesn't let anyone see her reddened face.<br/>
Rigel on his part would love to comment. But he decides to have mercy on the black-haired girl and do not deliver a killing blow. </p><p>Rigel: "Oi, Alan!." </p><p>Rigel calls out, the young man behind the counter turns around,  strong facial features even by his apparent youth, most notably on his square-shaped chin and jaw, a smile cracked showing sharp fangs that dominate over the rest of the teeth, maybe even longer than normal fangs not even fitting for a human. But his most notable features lie on his mean-looking sharp green eyes rounding up his look of a thug that forms part of a gang of delinquents and white hair identical to the middle-aged man by his side, giving away their relationship.</p><p>Alan: "Ah, Rigel! We are almost at noon but still, Good morning, How are you?."</p><p>Alan casually walks to the spot where the two of them are, wearing an almost mocking smile that looks like he is constantly looking for a fight. </p><p>Alan: "I don't think I've seen you before around here... Welcome to my father's snack bar! What can I can get for ya?." </p><p>Ellyn: "H-huh...?"</p><p>Very polite. Awfully educated and nice. What is this?. </p><p>Ellyn is caught off-guard by the attitude of this young man, no, gentleman with his looks you wouldn't be wrong to assume he is part of a street gang, and despite that...</p><p>Rigel: "This is Ellyn, she... Uh, she Marco took her in a few months ago for massive injuries, and only recently she has recovered."</p><p> </p><p>Alan: "Oh! I think I heard about that. So you are that girl... Well, nice to meet you, I'm Alan."</p><p>Alan smiles with full positivity towards her, despite not wearing any bad intention the way his face looks when bearing his fangs like that...</p><p>Ellyn: "Ghu... Likewise, I'm Ellyn, nice to meet you." </p><p>Alan: "So, what would you like to have?."</p><p>Ellyn: "Even if you ask me..." </p><p>Rigel: "She never had one of those, maybe you could help us out for her first time eating them."</p><p>Alan: "Ah so that's what is it about... Hmm... Alright! Leave it to me!." </p><p>After that, Alan turns back and goes into a door made out of a curtain that, from the angle, allows one to see parts of a kitchen being used.<br/>
On her part, Ellyn still processing her interactions with the young man with the little brain power she has left due to dangerous levels of starvation.</p><p>Ellyn: "He looked... Interesting." </p><p>Rigel: "You don't have to be so reserved about it, Alan always gets that reaction out of people, extremely polite and gentle but that face doesn't do him any favors for it." </p><p>Ellyn: "I see... You seem to know him well." </p><p>Rigel: "Ah? Yeah, I guess you could say that, we've been friends for... a while..." </p><p>Rigel stays silent for a second, glancing directly at the curtain-door in the kitchen. Thinking of something only he knows.</p><p>Rigel: "Anyways!  Are you excited for your first set of 'Empanadas'?"</p><p>Ellyn tilts her head at the word, clearly he must be referring to that dish everyone around her is eating but...</p><p>Ellyn: "... 'Empanada'."? </p><p>A smile forms on Rigel's face, as if waiting for that question to pop up. </p><p>Rigel: "They the best breakfast in the entire continent! Simple wet corn dough filled with anything you want and then folded into a half-moon shape, then you can bake it or fry it in a pan with some oil and then after that you can make several of them each with a different filling or put sugar into the dough to make it taste sweet combined with something like cheese filling and then you eat while drinking a bit of coffee and it's-" </p><p>Rigel rapid fires his love for empanadas at Ellyn without any mercy and considering for the girl's well-being as he now is in a complete state of empanada-focus, nothing else matters except to say everything there is to be said about them. </p><p>Ellyn: "A-ah. I see... They sound tasty... Tasty...."</p><p>Ellyn is completely stunned by the sudden barrages, her increasing hunger just worsened after being told all the potentially delicious things you can do with such a dish, making her stomach contract and beg for the food to come faster.<br/>
Rigel on his part manages to notice Ellyn's near faint state, allowing him to come back from his rambling and redirect his attention towards who he was supposed to be talking about.</p><p>Rigel: "AH! I'm sorry! I like empanadas a little bit so sometimes I get carried away." </p><p>Ellyn: " Heeh~ <strong><em>'A little bit'</em> </strong>...?." </p><p>Rigel: "Yes, a little bit, you doubt me?." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hmm... <em> Maybe a little bit </em> Fufu~?. </p><p>Rigel: "Shut up. Don't mock me or the panadas." </p><p>A mischievous smile forms on her lips, denoting the intentions of her wording. Rigel pouts in response and turns his face away, making her smile even more pronounced, for a second Ellyn forgets about her hunger in favor of the moment of amusement between the two, then, she focuses on her successful little bit of teasing on the boy and left wondering what else can she tease him about...</p><p>Ellyn: "Hmm..."</p><p>Now that she thinks about it... He <strong>is</strong> smaller than her... Both in age and height... He is currently pouting and looking away on purpose like a little...</p><p>Ellyn: " ...!" </p><p>The new point has been acquired. Ellyn has never been the type to engage in this dynamic, nor has she ever had the chance to. But would it hurt to try it? Besides, Rigel seems like it could use being cuter and having an older sister telling him to behave properly, right?.<br/>
But most importantly... He can be teased so easily if put into such a position...<br/>
Ellyn prepares her body and readies her hand, with this deadly move and killer words she shall perform an assault that would assure her undeniable victory, in one decisive-</p><p>Alan: "Sorry for the wait! Here is your dish!." </p><p>Rigel: "Ooh, Thanks, Alan!</p><p>Ellyn: "Tch." </p><p>It would have to wait. She doesn't know Alan yet so she can't tell whether or not he is on board with teasing the young boy for things like his small stature or his cute pouting.</p><p>But that away...</p><p>Ellyn: "This... Smells nice." </p><p>The food being served, a set of four empanadas sharing the same basket, and two cups of brown coffee in front of the two bring an unmistakable genuine homemade cooking scent right into her nose and making her mouth eager to have a taste and a sip. </p><p>Alan: "I don't know if you wanted it fried or baked so I prepared one of each for you, Rigel likes 'em fried so those two are for him. Ah right! I also put the sugar on the coffee already. I know some people like it without but trust me I highly don't recommend it for empanadas with ham and cheese fillings." </p><p>Ellyn: "Ooh, That's very thoughtful of you, Alan. Thank you very much." </p><p>Rigel: "As expected of Alan, you really are something." </p><p>Ellyn: "I agree, he will make for a good husband." </p><p>Rigel: "Hum, hum, a lot of husband power inside him."</p><p>Alan awkwardly smiles at the compliments with one hand on the back of his head, trying to shrug it off as best as he can. </p><p>Alan: "Hahaha...Thanks but what are you even saying, husband power? Hurry up and take a bit for it gets cold."</p><p>Rigel: "Don't mind if I do~! HUM!." </p><p>Rigel wastes no time and takes a large bite at his first empanada, his reaction is silent from his stuffed mouth, but meeting his expectation with complete delight. Full marks.</p><p>Ellyn takes a more careful bite in silence, trying carefully not to overdo it but also trying to take as much dough and filling she can for a first impression...</p><p>Ellyn: "Uh-... <strong>Oh!</strong>." </p><p>Alan and Rigel stare at her with confidence in their eyes and a smile formed with satisfaction, for they can tell what that sound from her just meant.</p><p>The flavor of the baked dough is soft inside and crunchy on the outer parts, with the ham at a perfect temperature and with enough flavor to fully taste every part of the ham within the tongue, nothing ever too hot to burn nor too hard to bite for a long time.<br/>
On the other hand, the fried empanada lives entirely on an enticing crunchy texture and sweetness put into the dough before cooking, inside it melting cheese with perfect levels of saltiness. High-quality cheese. When passed down with the sweet coffee it rounds the perfect balance of the two empanadas into nothing less than amazing.<br/>
In truth, the idea is simple, incredibly simple even. Prepare the dough and then bake it or fry it with the filling already inside and yet...</p><p>Ellyn: "Mhn! This is...!" </p><p>Alan: "Hehe~ I know, right? When you eat your first there's no coming back, our friend here can attest to it." </p><p>Rigel: "It's the power of a good empanada in the morning."</p><p>Alan: "Right~? Nothing comes close as one of these in the morning. </p><p>While Alan and Rigel grin at each other in mutual understanding out of the amazingness of empanadas, Ellyn quickly finishes one of her own, allowing immense relief to fill her as equally as the food itself. Finally, a bit more and she wouldn't have made it. </p><p>Alan: "So! What's the verdict?. " </p><p>Rigel: "I can already tell, but I wanna hear you." </p><p>Ellyn nods once at the two boys before swallowing the bit of food on her mouth and downing it with the warm coffee. Even the coffee tastes sweet and nice...</p><p>Ellyn: "Hm, It's delicious, feels crunchy, sweet, and salty at the same time for an amazing flavor and even the coffee is so warm and nice on my mouth." </p><p>Rigel: "Right? It's great, I love coming here for as many breakfasts as I can." </p><p>Alan: "Haha! It makes me glad to hear that, I'll tell Mom that you enjoyed it." </p><p>Ellyn tilts her head.</p><p>Ellyn: "You didn't made it?." </p><p>Alan: "Ah, no, I didn't,  I can make them sure but neither dad nor I can beat her in the kitchen." </p><p>Rigel: "Alan's mom really is something  else cooking." </p><p>Rigel comments while also enjoying his own food at a slow pace, making sure to enjoy each bite. </p><p>Ellyn: "I see, well, give her my thanks." </p><p>Alan: "Sure will." </p><p>Alan and Ellyn exchange polite smiles, the good mood in the air being generated by their attitudes takes away any possible point of contingency and replaces it with friendliness. But who could take a negative position after such a good meal and kindness?.<br/>
On his side, Rigel finishes his meal, on the last sips of his coffee, he prepares to talk while directing his gaze towards Alan. </p><p>Rigel:  "By the way, where are <strong>those two?</strong>." </p><p>Alan lifts an eyebrow, wondering for a second what <strong>"those two"</strong> means, his eyes roll up to look at the ceiling, like he is trying to physically look at his brain to recall, after a couple of seconds it hits him in the form of an "Ah!".</p><p>Alan: "They haven't come here, I think they are with the adults patrolling the outsides of The Village." </p><p>Rigel: "Ah, right, I forgot they do that. Well, they'll probably come here in a couple of hours so we have time." </p><p>Ellyn keeps silent, paying attention to both of them, partially not wanting to interrupt, but on the other side there's still one empanada left she hasn't finished. That must not be, all empanadas must be consumed.</p><p>Alan: "Oh, you planning to hang out with all of us today? Don't you have magic to study?."</p><p> </p><p>Rigel: "I'm on a free day off, besides, I was asked by Marco to show Ellyn The Village properly and in-depth for the entire day so not like I can study today." </p><p>At the question, Rigel scratches his head as if trying to figure out how to explain properly the circumstance.</p><p>Rigel: "Besides they are reuniting at his clinic so extra reason he asked me to take her." </p><p>Alan: "Ho, well, so long as you both have fun, there's always a time to let loose. Come back in a few hours and we'll be all here." </p><p>Rigel: "Sure thing."   </p><p>Ellyn: "Who are you talking about...?" </p><p>While not intending to butt in a conversation without permission, the mentioning of her involvement in the situation made it inevitable to question.<br/>
She has an idea of who might be reunited with Marco, but about those two...</p><p>Rigel: "The Village leaders are reunited with Marco as he is also a representative of the whole thing, being the only Doctor around and all, he told you, right?."</p><p>Ellyn: "No... He only told me to do things of my age, nothing about talking with leaders of The Village." </p><p>Rigel: "Sounds like him, well, it's not something we can do much about it."</p><p>For her, the thought did not left her mind as quickly as Rigel expressed it, Marco sending her away to not see those who lead the village as a community but for what reason? They potentially know enough about her and her circumstances so why be that cautious?.</p><p>On the other hand... Rigel also holds a slight bit of truth; They can't do much about it now. </p><p>Rigel: "The other thing are two of our friends that usually hang out with Alan and me, I'll present them to you later. For now, I think we should get moving." </p><p>Ellyn: "Eh? to someplace else?." </p><p>Rigel: "Hey know I know it's not a huge place but it's not like there aren't interesting things to see."</p><p>Alan: "He is right, The Village is a lively place with one or two things to offer besides empanadas." </p><p>Ellyn leans back in thought.<br/>
Apparent thought. In reality, she is just thinking of wanting to eat at least a couple more empanadas but...</p><p>Ellyn:  <em> I don't have any money with me... And he is paying them already so it's out of the question.  </em></p><p>Ellyn: "Alright. Let's go. Later Alan, nice meeting you."</p><p>Rigel: "It's decided, then. We'll catch you later Alan!." </p><p>Alan: "Okay, see you guys later! and the pleasure is mine." </p><p>Alan smiles warmly, baring his dangerously sharp fangs and narrowing his eyes, despite that in theory, this is the face of a loving polite young man, well educated and gentle... It comes across as if he at any moment could try to use those fangs to kill and he would most likely succeed.<br/>
Even still, the kind man doesn't shy away from showing a big smile as he sees Ellyn and Rigel walk off after paying for their meal.<br/>
No thoughts but one run through his mind, one that concerns only the girl with the black hair. </p><p>Alan:  <em>So that's the girl Marco took in after the whole thing in the closed tavern... She really doesn't look like what Arika said when she went door by door about it. Now that I've seen her for myself, it's even hard to think if she is actually <strong> that </strong> dangerous like. But then again the incident with the tavern still has everyone... </em></p><p>Voice of a woman: "OI ALAN! GET YOUR ASS HERE I NEED YOU TO HELP ME MOVE SOMETHING." </p><p>Alan: "AH! COMING, MOM!."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAH! IT IS DONE! </p><p>I've been very sick for the last week and each time I was feeling better I got dragged back by another type of illness, it was rough to work on this chapter because of it. Hopefully, I can get back on track for the next week. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment with what you honestly think of it.</p><p> </p><p>Follow me on social media for silly anime girl retweets and updates on the current state of the chapter: https://twitter.com/4Aftertone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What to say...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco attends a meeting with the other representatives of the community. Ellyn and Rigel take a break outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> What to say...? </h1><p>At the same time that Ellyn and Rigel visited Alan and let her taste her first Empanada...</p><p>Arika: "Then, with what shall we begin our meeting?." </p><p>Marco: "Ngh..." </p><p>In the southernmost side of The Village, near one of the docks the fishermen use during the season to catch fish for a living, a meeting takes place.<br/>
Three men and two women of various ages sitting comfortably in the living room of a lovely house decorated with classy style and antique.<br/>
Marco is the first of the five, wearing a usual kimono and haori as he normally does in non-formal situations, the messy clothing he got from late Professor Inari, who from what he could gather, hailed from far away places where such clothing is common.<br/>
Although he only wears it for how comfortable he personally finds it after so many years wearing it.</p><p>???: "You seem a little restless, Marco. Is everything alright?." </p><p>Right next to him there is another man with a curious look on his face, skinny and old, very noticeable wrinkles that would make a 65-year-old person look like just a teenager, white hair properly groomed to the side with a beard that has been equally taken care of. Wearing a stylish and comfortable-looking brown jacket with a deep blue undershirt and khaki-colored pants. This man is the image of a classy gentleman. </p><p>Marco: "Mister Frederick..." </p><p>???: "We are gonna be here for another hour or two maybe so after talking some more we could all use a little break, a drink or two would be nice too." </p><p>Another man, sitting at their left replies with eagerness, eagerness for his own proposal, contemporary with Marco in looks this sits leaning his back and both legs separated to an almost excess, at the very least they are not on top of anything.<br/>
Short brown hair and a mild scruffy beard, wearing a black gambeson and matching pants that look as good as new. Although the seemingly perfect conditions are ruined by his beer belly stretching the lower half of it, disgustingly expanding with each breath as if one more empanada would make it actually receive some battle damage. </p><p>Frederick: "I hear you, Randall, but we just started, surely a man of your caliber can hold it for a little longer, yes?." </p><p>Randall: "I can, but you know, it never hurts to rest the body and treat yourself to something delicious. A captain of the guard must keep peak form after all, uguhahaha!."</p><p>???: "That's exactly why our group of volunteer guards struggle to get anything done. It's starting to get worried that we might have to deal with crime inside since you lot can't even keep it from coming from outside."</p><p>Randall: "Haa? What did ya say!?."</p><p>A third voice raises, feminine, mature, and making clear her disdain towards the man's ideas. </p><p>At Marco's right, sitting with her legs and arms crossed, striking a glance that looks down on [Redacted] with her blue eyes as her short, deep red hair flips alongside the gold-colored pendants on her ears.<br/>
With the silver collar around her neck; A mature, voluptuous body with curves that neatly fits on a sleeveless black turtleneck, accentuating an already striking figure and remarking an air of refinement only matched by the gentleman Frederick. Down to her lower half, tight white pants that certainly lack neither style nor modesty and are finished off by black heel boots that combined create the figure of an adult woman who still has energy to spare. </p><p>???: "You heard me, Trash eating Randall. I'm honestly surprised you managed to get here this time, did the outpost not have enough food for you this time?." </p><p>Randall: "You woman...! Hellbent on being a fucking bitch already!?."</p><p>Marco: "Hey! Shut it you two!."</p><p>Hearing Marco's angry voice take over loudly their exchange the woman rolls her eyes as she readjusts her black gloves after seemingly deciding that [Redacted] is no longer worth her gaze. Meanwhile, the man scratches his belly before angrily turning the other way from her. </p><p>Frederick: "Oh my- Dear Minerva, you might be going a bit overboard." </p><p>Frederick replies neutrally with a polite smile that compliment his neutrality. The gentleman slightly caresses his cheek as if trying to look a bit more shy and apologetic towards the sharp-tongued woman.  </p><p>Marco: "Frederick is right, we just started talking about our reports, we still have time before you two start hating each other."</p><p>Minerva: "With due respect, I may be younger than both of you and thus lacking the experience to judge people for their work..." </p><p>Marco raises his eyebrows at Minerva's opening.</p><p>Marco: "And...?"</p><p>Minerva: "However, I think we reached a point that even a child can tell the problem of guard that supposedly protects the village. The predicament is we are in wouldn't be at all if we had a competent leader commanding our volunteers of the guards fending off the bandits."</p><p>Her tone of voice and to a degree, manner of speaking, considerably changing when directing her attention to Marco and Frederick. She speaks in an articulated and cautiously put-together manner, showing off her proper manners as a lady.</p><p>Randall:  "Hah! Look at this bitch talking about shit she has never had a hand on. I would like to meet this oh-so-great-leader that is willing to take the job where your neck can be flying off at any moment!." </p><p>Marco: <em>It's way too early for this to be happening again!</em></p><p>Minerva: "Certainly that's not you." </p><p>Marco: <em>O Four Cardinal Lords please give me strength. </em></p><p>Rubbing his eyes in frustration Marco resigns himself as the two adults bark at each other like children. Next to him, Frederick offers a smile in consolation for even he knows no words can make it better.<br/>
Normally, meetings would hold nothing of value for Marco, being only in them due to his position as the only highly trained doctor in The Village. Being put there as a necessary action to keep the only one capable of doing more than rudimentary medicine and first aid was of utmost priority to the rest of the representatives of the community: Randall, Minerva, Frederick, and Arika.<br/>
It really never bothered Marco to form part of the table that organized the people, Randall overseeing security, Minerva overseeing planning and education, Frederick overseeing both budgets and a type of vice-presidency, and Arika taking the center lead in operations, Marco is relegated to an occasional arbitrary role and looking out for when someone does get hurt. General Affairs to give it a name.<br/>
In practice, this meant submitting an occasional monotonous report to the council and hear in return their monotonous report of the ever-changing state of affairs, plan out the next community event and then life would go on.</p><p>However...</p><p>Arika: "That's enough you two, your constant bickering of late is gonna provoke me an ulcer in the stomach." </p><p>A woman comes in carrying multiple cups in a plate with her, of old age yet with a gaze that yields to no one, as if the passage of time only made her stronger, the woman graciously sits in the central chair, surrounded by her peers. Her dress the same comfortable and elegant type, purple with a stylish shawl resting on her shoulders; Chairwoman Arika calmly takes a sip of the multiple cups of tea she brought with her.<br/>
While Randall and Minerva both didn't have great intentions to stop their fight, as functioning adults they can understand this is no longer the time or space for them to do so.</p><p>Arika: "Now them, we have some more monthly reports to go through, we already went over mine first, and next up would be Mister Frederick's." </p><p>Frederick: "Ah yes, mine's an interesting one I believe. I got a great one to tell!." </p><p>Minerva smiles softly at the gentleman's little jest as she takes one cup of tea for herself.</p><p>Minerva: "You always say that when you tell your reports." </p><p>Frederick: "Ahaha~, but this one's for sure, after all, there's definitely something to tell when we didn't get to sell that many fish at Vigram and Lameigal so our budget is taking a hit for a while." </p><p>Randall: "Uh!? Wouldn't that put a cut in mine budget!?." </p><p>Frederick: "Most likely." </p><p>Randall distressed sinks his body into his chair, imagining all sort of terrible things from the dread of budget cuts.</p><p>Marco on his side remains fixed on Arika and the wording of her phrasing just one minute earlier and awaits for her to continue.<br/>
Arika seemingly notices and puts her cup of tea down and prepares to speak again.</p><p>Arika: "While it is certainly important to know about our current financial changes, Mister Frederick. I would like to move our reports to later for a much pressing matter." </p><p>A drop of sweat forms on Marco's forehead as restless rumbling twists his stomach in all directions. That woman is definitely talking about...</p><p>With a curious look, both Randall and Minerva turn their heads in Arika's direction, Frederick lifts an eyebrow on his never-changing, smiling poker face.<br/>
They all know what subject she wants to bring to the forefront.</p><p>Arika: "Of course I mean our little visitor, that girl that came out of nowhere five months ago and we've been having taking care off at request of our esteemed Doctor Marco." </p><p>Marco: "Tch!."</p><p>Arika coldly glances at Marco, the other members follow with different, undiscernible looks in their eyes.</p><p>Arika: "So, Marco, anything to report about her? Because I certainly have."<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After eating, Ellyn and Rigel continue their day walking across The Village, they wander throughout the streets, seeing the residents carry out their daily activity, each seemingly in their own world.  Compared to the local market this section is considerably quieter.<br/>
Women and men tend their clothing, clean the entrances of their homes, play with their children, have arguments or simply sit under the sun while spacing out from everything. Ellyn on her part takes care to give a good glance to anything and anyone as Rigel walks in front of her.</p><p>Ellyn: <em>People really seem to know each other...</em></p><p>The entire place from as much as she has seen not only from today but from the limits of her room she has caught a glance of how closed this community is. Most people call each other by name but their communication with the exterior seems limited.<br/>
While to Ellyn it feels pointless though she can't but notice how close these people are. Like everyone is a childhood friend that never left this miniature world. Everyone grew up here, everyone studied here, everyone worked here, everyone married here and everyone was buried here.</p><p>Certainly, that can't apply to every person but...</p><p>Ellyn: "Always in the same place..." </p><p>What a strange idea, to remain static your whole life in the same town and just carry on. It is not something she has never heard of...But she can't comprehend nor relate to the feeling, just how does it feel like to choose to stay in one place and just settle down? </p><p>Ellyn: "Ngh..." </p><p>She doesn't know. She can't know. A girl like her that was always-</p><p>Rigel: "Hey, Ellyn." </p><p>Ellyn: "Huh!?." </p><p>Rigel: "Were you spacing out...? Don't do that while walking, you are gonna trip and fall." </p><p>Ellyn: "Uh... Sorry, what is it?." </p><p>Rigel with a disinterested look on his face glances over Ellyn, once again checking the shirt with green spots on gradient and the asymmetrical white skirt before landing on her black hair with messy bangs and bright brown eyes like light coffee.<br/>
It hasn't been too long since she visited his home at his mother's request and gifted him some of her clothing to her as she didn't have any. He saw sometimes her mother wearing them so seeing another younger and prettier girl wearing the same clothes gives an odd feeling. </p><p>Ellyn: "You are being creepy, Rigel." </p><p>Rigel: "...Sorry, it's just weird seeing you wearing my mom's clothes." </p><p>Ellyn: "Ah. Sorry, I don't have anything else. I can't-"</p><p>Rigel: "No, It looks good on you..." </p><p>Ellyn: "Eh?." </p><p>Ellyn does not process the last interaction very well, slightly confused about Rigel's motives or intentions. </p><p>Ellyn: "Looks good..." </p><p>Rigel: " 'Credit is where credit's due' or so they say, now please don't talk about it anymore it would only make it weird." </p><p>Rigel has a small tinge of blush showing on his cheeks and he remains stern on his expression. Surprisingly he does not look away from Ellyn and still decides to face her as they walk.</p><p>Ellyn: "Uh... Thank you but... Why are you saying this all of the sudden?." </p><p>Ellyn starts to blush as well, if only so slightly, her eyes often wander around to try to lock into anything but him, often landing on herself, the ground, and the young man playing with his dog a couple of meters in front of her. </p><p>Rigel remains quiet, then he finally turns away from Ellyn before speaking once again.</p><p>Rigel: "You were making a weird face. Looking all gloomy as we walked. So I... thought of saying something nice to try and get you cheered up. I do think you look good on it."</p><p>Ellyn finds no words to reply with. The small tinge of embarrassment grew larger, both from the words themselves and the realization that she was so absorbed in her thoughts she made Rigel worry that she wasn't enjoying their short time spent today, how nice of him but.. what is this boy thinking saying stuff like that?. </p><p>Ellyn: "I, ah..." </p><p>Rigel: "Look, don't say anything. Just cheer up, okay? We are trying to have a nice time in this place even if there's nothing to do." </p><p>Ellyn: "Uh... Alright."</p><p>Ellyn nods. Rigel smiles in response. She shall respect his consideration towards her and do her utmost to not let her gloomy thoughts affect her and sour the mood. That is the least she can do.</p><p>Rigel: "Okay, setting that aside... Wanna go rest outside for a bit?." </p><p>Ellyn: "Outside?." </p><p>Rigel smiles without a word in response, Ellyn hesitates for a second but also nods without saying anything. So Rigel once again leads the way towards this place of his own suggestion to rest and relax their legs.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Near one of the exits of The Village, north side, Ellyn and Rigel walk out of the limits into a slight elevation in the terrain. The green grass permeates the land and the elevation forms a small hill with a tree on it, from it, a limited view of the Village can be seen before houses block the rest of it<br/>
On the distance the four natural formations that surround this community, the giant stone pillars, stand tall and firm loom over with imposing majesty, forever embracing The Village and its nearby waters into a special type of scenery that may be unique to this continent or even the world.<br/>
However, the same stone pillars surround The Village from all sides. While only four their considerable size makes it so that when using the roads that lead into other lands become uncomfortably close to each other at a certain point. Making it suitable to ambush travelers on the way in and out, effectively locking out The Village on its own way from the rest of the world.</p><p>As they both watch such imposing formations, Ellyn and Rigel remain in silence for nothing more than few minutes, sitting on edge of the small hill with a tree behind their backs. </p><p>Ellyn finds herself lost in the rocks and their strangeness. Seeing mountains is one thing but seeing wide and vertical giants that cover wide areas while reaching for impressive heights like ripped from the pages of a book, as if god carved the monoliths and put them one by one to have them protect his little garden, his domain.</p><p>Ellyn: "..."</p><p>Rigel stares at her with a curious look, sitting next to her he has been focusing on massaging his legs to ease the burnout a little.</p><p>Rigel: "You've been staring at the pillars for a while. You like them?." </p><p>Ellyn: "I... I do. I think. They look... odd."</p><p>Rigel: "Odd?." </p><p>Ellyn: "Yes, odd. I've never seen mountains that looked like this, they all look very similar too. I always see them from Marco's place but I never seem to get used to the idea of giant vertical mountains." </p><p>Rigel. "I guess they are odd. I personally didn't give it much thought." </p><p>Ellyn: "Uh? What do you mean." </p><p>Rigel shrugs and scrapes the back of his neck, looking for a way to explain his point of view to the girl.</p><p>Rigel: "Well, as far as I've been alive the pillars have been there. I did ask mom about it but she's in the same boat as me, so is everyone else. What's more, there's sadly no myth or legend to the stone pillars that we know of, they kind of just been there the whole time." </p><p>Ellyn: "Just being there..." </p><p>...</p><p>Rigel: "Yeah, besides they are used for the hideouts of some of the many bandit groups that roam these lands, and the edges of the ones that are closest to the road can hide people ready to rob a merchant at certain hours. So they aren't excessively popular." </p><p>Ellyn considers Rigel's answer. While his point of view makes perfect sense to her, it is still baffling how something so beautiful and unique is seemed negatively by him. </p><p>Rigel: "But I guess it makes sense for you to find them attractive. I mean, you haven't gotten used to see them all day."</p><p>Ellyn: "Uuh... Maybe... I don't know though." </p><p>Rigel: "Heh, It does happen, you know?."</p><p>Ellyn: "Hm."</p><p>Ellyn doesn't reply, submerged in thought about Rigel's statement. Or rather she might be just spacing out again.</p><p>Rigel on his part decides to admire the scenery as well in light of the sudden end of their conversation. However, this doesn't bother him, a bit of peace and quiet are always welcomed.</p><p>...</p><p>One minute passed...</p><p>Five minutes passed...</p><p>Twenty minutes passed...</p><p>Ellyn: <em>Quiet... So quiet.</em></p><p>Ellyn retains her eyesight into the distance and Rigel remains immobilized on his side, the distances between them are minimal and Ellyn can see part of him in the corner of her eyes, yet she still won't turn her face around.<br/>
She continues to wander with her eyes for something of interest but her mind remains blank.</p><p>Ellyn: <em> It's too quiet! </em></p><p>Ellyn considers what to say or ask but her mind remains completely blank, there's nothing of interest to talk about, the mountains were already discussed and Rigel doesn't seem too into talking about rocks. Neither is her, anyway.<br/>
But if so, then what to talk about? </p><p>Ellyn: <em>I was too concentrated in the landscape that I replied without thinking that much about it and now we are here with acting like vegetables!</em></p><p>Rigel: "..." </p><p>The girl suddenly glances towards Rigel, seeking a way out. Maybe if she can't encourage him with signs she can make him carry their conversation. </p><p>Ellyn: <em>Surely you've noticed too, right!?.  </em></p><p>Rigel retains his eyes to the ground as they wander left and right in a frenzy, sweat running through his face in a silently panicked expression. The color drained from his body like a ghost. He certainly did noticed. </p><p>Ellyn: <em>At least keep it together, man! </em></p><p>Ellyn faces despair, the boy seems to have gone through a similar thought process and ended up in a worse position than her. Nobody seems to be coming to break the silence. So it all falls on to her.</p><p>Following a conversation has always been easy for her, follow the thought and topic and you will be fine.<br/>
Asking about things you want to know to someone who has that knowledge is proven surprisingly easy as well, ask the pertinent question, and don't be afraid to look ignorant because that's why you have such doubt and curiosity.<br/>
However middle chatter... To talk for the sake of talking and enjoying oneself, to resume a conversation that was submerged into silence...</p><p>Ellyn: "Ri- Rigel... How are you doing today?." </p><p>Ellyn: <em>Wait, don't I already know that? We've been hanging around the whole day. </em></p><p>Rigel: "...Eh? Uh- What do you mean?."</p><p>Rigel answers in a confused tone, raising an eyebrow as quickly as he hears the question. However, he seems to not have noticed her intention.</p><p>Ellyn: "... What do I mean... Well, you know, I haven't seen you practicing or using your magic in weeks so I wanted to know if you are alright." </p><p>The girl can feel the unmistakable heat of embarrassment of being put in the spot gradually accumulating in her face. </p><p>Rigel: "...I practiced yesterday. I practice every day of the week and leave the weekends outside." </p><p>Rigel responds in an almost deadpan tone, trying to decipher what's with the awkward questioning from the black-haired girl. </p><p>Ellyn: "... I'm glad, yes, that's good to hear." </p><p>Ellyn speaks in a neutral and calm tone after a brief amount of silence, however, inside she wishes she could bash herself for such a silly and pointless question.</p><p>Rigel maintains his eyes now fixed on Ellyn, who smiles awkwardly and remains sit with her back completely straight, while it does put out generously her noticeable chest... All of her looks... stiff, uncomfortable.<br/>
Was she trying to...? </p><p>If she was... Then maybe he can do something...</p><p>Rigel: "...Yeah, I've been improving a lot. Look." </p><p>With the same casual tone, Rigel puts his hand in front of him then gesturing with his fingering light forms around it, a sphere of yellow-orange light that mimics the ones that lay above beyond the heavens.<br/>
The ball grows bigger into the size of his hand and the colors of the ball change its color into yellow with white and its form becomes much more stable.</p><p>Ellyn: "Star magic..." </p><p>Rigel: "Well, it's not really a star, just condensed energy that we shape to make it look like then." </p><p>Ellyn: "That just makes it sound way cooler than it should be." </p><p>Rigel: "I know, right? that's why I like putting it that way." </p><p>Rigel smugly spins the ball around his hand, making it bounce, making it fly, and come back. Really, just showing off. Ellyn on her part keeps following the ball no matter where it moves, her eyes never losing track of it once.</p><p>Ellyn: "Heh~ you can keep control of it without getting tired so quickly now." </p><p>Rigel: "Yeah, however, what's up with you, I'm throwing and moving it around but you are following with your eyes no problem." </p><p>Ellyn: "Before getting here I did a lot of... Activities that required me to do things very fast and precise, to be sturdy and quick on my mind and feet. Following the ball feels like a little game to me. It's part of the reason why I enjoyed those little light shows you did for me before." </p><p>Ellyn smiles casually as she keeps following the ball with her eyes.<br/>
"Activities" the wording only serves to make Rigel feel uneasy. He has a good grasp of what kind of "Activities" she would have been put through... After all their first encounter wasn't especially friendly, neither for him nor for Marco. But he won't mention that right now, what kind of man would he be if he ruined the mood of a girl after she went through the trouble of seeking conversation with him?.<br/>
Most importantly-</p><p>Rigel: "I was doing whatever I can to help you calm down. But 'Part of it'?."</p><p>Ellyn: "Yes, part of it. The other part was because I found them extremely beautiful." </p><p>She smiles warmly, politely, expressing complete and utmost honesty towards him. The boy stays quiet, only moving his hands and the sphere of light in front of her. </p><p>Rigel: "Hey extend your hands for a second." </p><p>Ellyn: "Eh? Sure but for what?" </p><p>Ellyn does as she is told, putting both her hands in front of her. Rigel tenses up his own hand and slowly moves over the sphere to her hand. In one move the ball of pure light stays floating in her hands.<br/>
Her eyes widen, getting easily lost in the small fluctuations of energy that dance within itself, small arcs go out of the ball and then return like pulling the cord of an instrument and letting it return to place. Even when the ball remains still, the sheer sensation of having raw energy in the palm of your hand- </p><p>Rigel: "Hyu!" </p><p>Rigel grabs Ellyn's hand and launches it directly towards her face. Magical ball included.</p><p>Ellyn: "Aaagh!"</p><p>The ball makes a small detonation of on her, releasing a hot air sparkly dust as if someone put them in from her and blew them as hard as they can. That is exactly what happened.<br/>
Her head and back are sent backward by the force of the ball, losing her balance and ending up laying down on the grass.</p><p>Ellyn: "Eguh... What...?" </p><p>Confused about what happened, Ellyn tries to piece together what happened and why. Rigel on his part refuses to look her way and maintains an annoyed look on his face. </p><p>Rigel: "Ngh..." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hey! What was-" </p><p>???: "Here it comeeees! The last push!" </p><p>???: "The last... push...? I'm... at my last push..." </p><p>???: "Come on girl, you can't hope to be a ranger if your stamina lasts that little!!."</p><p>???: "Aaah... I..."</p><p>Ellyn is taken aback by the sound of voices coming from a distance, making her stand up and look into their respective direction. Right next to her Rigel is waving his hand as if signaling the two people to come over where they stand.</p><p>A young man, roughly the size of the previously met Alan, but with notoriously more muscle on his body compared to him, with short golden hair, wearing a sweaty brown shirt and simple dark-colored pants, assumedly clothing exclusively to work out with, jogging with a bright expression on his face.<br/>
Alongside a woman attempts to keep up his pace and not die in the process, with a deep red colored shoulder-length hair she wears a similar simple dark green colored shirt and matching pants, completely drenched in sweat too, however she has a pale face like she is about to faint at any moment.  Never before has Ellyn has seemed such a difference between two people doing the same thing.</p><p>Rigel: "Seriously, they took forever to come. They don't usually take this long." </p><p>Ellyn: " 'Usually'?."</p><p>Rigel: "Yeah, I mentioned them back at Alan's place, didn't I?." </p><p>???: "Rigel! My boy! How are you doing on this wonderful afternoon!. Let's say hi to Rigel together, Olivia." </p><p>Olivia: "Haa-... Hiii...." </p><p>Rigel: "Darius! Olivia! Good afternoon!!." </p><p>Rigel enthusiastically waves back at them, calling their names and smiling from ear to ear as his friends approach.</p><p>Ellyn: "...Who?"</p><p>Ellyn remains out of the loop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got really sick about two ago, probably because I was studying intensively every day at stupid hours like 4 am while also writing. I need to be more careful from now on but I don't want to slow down the pace of one chapter a week, I really like it.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading. I sincerely hope you are enjoying this as much as I am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nice to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellyn gets to know Darius and Olivia a little.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Nice to meet you </h1><p>Rigel: "Darius! Olivia!  Over here!." </p><p>Darius: "Ooh!	 I see you've been waiting for us, thank you for your kindness." </p><p>Rigel: "Not really, I was just taking a break with Ellyn and figured I might as well do it in the route you guys take." </p><p>Darius: "I'm just an afterthought!?." </p><p>Ellyn observes how Rigel laughs at his friend's desperate conclusion. The sweaty man drops his head and shoulders as Rigel simultaneously mocks him as well as consoles him with some light pats on the shoulder.<br/>
On the corner of her eye, Ellyn sees a panting young woman of maybe the same age as her trying to not fall unconscious from exhaustion. The completely drenched in sweat girl, even more so than Darius, attempts to stand upright and walked towards Ellyn.<br/>
A determined look on her face to make the few meters of distance without fainting is written on her face-</p><p>Olivia: "Aaahaaa... Aaaaah!-" </p><p>After taking a deep breath she takes the first step forward and instantly stumbles to the side and her face changes from determination to clear nausea. </p><p>Ellyn: "...Are you alright?." </p><p>Ellyn approaches the girl with a curious look, not exactly sure what to do with her. </p><p>Olivia: "Y-yeah, I'm fine... I just need a moment." </p><p>After a few seconds of staring into the ground, the girl successfully stands up and smiles at Ellyn, deep blue eyes and dark red hair, a face that can only be described as 'impossibly cute' with skin tremendously pale... Although that might be because she is about to pass out.</p><p>Olivia: "All better! A little run isn't gonna be enough to take me out. Look! I'm almost ready to run again. " </p><p>Olivia does some stationary jogging, or at least that's what it's supposed to be because she can barely lift her legs let alone at a quick pace and once she stands still, they start to tremble as if freezing. </p><p>Ellyn: "Eeeh..."</p><p>Ellyn:  <em> What a tryhard... </em></p><p>Ellyn does not believe for a second, but she will respect her act and not comment on anything that might come up in her head. </p><p>Rigel: "Olivia! I told you several times to not exercise at the same intensity as Darius. We all told you that!." </p><p>Rigel approaches in with a complete 180º on his behavior, from cheerful laughter a few minutes ago to the look of an angry father ready to harshly scold his no-good daughter.</p><p>Darius: "Indeed! You still need to develop yourself before tackling my super rou- AGH!"</p><p>Before he could finish, Rigel smacks his head with all his strength, Ellyn is wide at the sudden act whereas Olivia remains smiling.</p><p>Rigel: "And you! Why did you let her do it anyway!? Knowing fully that nobody in The Village can keep up with your crazy routines, huh?."</p><p>Darius: "She told me she could do it..." </p><p>Rigel: "You said what!?" </p><p>Olivia: "Eeep!." </p><p>Rigel directs his furious expression towards Olivia, who in reaction timidly hides behind Ellyn. Ellyn glances back at her but she only shrinks even more with the gaze of the confused black-haired girl on her.<br/>
Not knowing what to make of the situation, Ellyn's mind remains blank by just reacting, she doesn't know who these people are and she has nothing to ask of them like with Alan. What's more with a routine of theirs already ongoing she...</p><p>Ellyn: <em> What do I say to them...? I don't wanna interrupt whatever they are doing. I want to step aside and let them talk and say goodbye. For now... </em></p><p>Ellyn: "...Ah-" </p><p>Rigel: "Oh right, I got caught too deep by these two idiots that I forgot."</p><p>Suddenly cutting off Ellyn, Rigel realizes what he has been missing ever since Darius and Olivia arrived. He takes Ellyn's hand and walks her next to him, in front of the sweaty duo.</p><p>Rigel: "Darius, Olivia, this is Ellyn! she is-" </p><p>Olivia: "A girlfriend!?." </p><p>Darius: "But you are so young!!."</p><p>Rigel: "We are not! you titanic idiots!! I'll split your head in two!." </p><p>Ellyn once again is stunned by the dynamic between the three, one part from the responses of Darius and Olivia, but more from the casual threatening coming Rigel.<br/>
While she has known Rigel in a very superficial manner for five months, seeing him occasionally whenever she had problems and to keep her company as she was bedridden until recently. Suddenly seeing him act so aggressively towards other people feels rather unexpected for her. </p><p>Rigel: "She is a friend. F-r-i-e-n-d. She has been staying at Marco's place for about five months now for recovery." </p><p>Ellyn: "... I'm Ellyn. Nice to meet you both." </p><p>Ellyn tries to shyly wave at the duo while forming an awkward smile. On her other hand, she grasp tightly Rigel's hand. Around the neck, she starts to feel the sticky sensation of sweat, around the chest, armpits, and even the forehead. All of the sudden her clothing feels uncomfortable, as if they are in the wrong position, like it should be adjusted. </p><p>Or maybe that she shouldn't be here. </p><p>Darius and Olivia look at each other for a second before locking their eyes once again on the black-haired girl, scanning her from head to toe.</p><p>Ellyn: "Eeh..." </p><p>Darius: "So this is the girl that Doctor Marco is taking care of..." </p><p>Olivia: "I also heard about it, well, only what you know at least. So Rigel..."</p><p>Olivia calls attention to Rigel, who only slightly tilts his head with an eyebrow raised. His hand feels a strong grasp that rapidly starts to hurt more and more. Rigel however maintains a calm expression.</p><p>Olivia: "Is she the one..."</p><p>The grip on his hand grows stronger, with intense pain flowing in as if his hand were to be crushed by a girl's monstrous strength. Rigel however maintains a calm expression.</p><p>Olivia: "Is she the one you've been keeping yourself busy all this time whenever you went to visit Mr. Marco!?." </p><p>The grip loosens, letting him go completely.  Rigel doesn't flinch or make any sudden movements despite the pain in his hand, probably to hide it from the others.</p><p>Rigel: "Good Lords, are you deaf!? I said it already I'm her friend." </p><p>Darius: "Don't be ashamed, man. You are a man and also at the perfect age to search for a woman." </p><p>Darius speaks proudly, sticking out his chest with the total confidence of a hero and the intelligence of a domesticated turkey.</p><p>Olivia: "Weren't you searching for a woman' a few weeks back."</p><p>Darius: "Yes, of course! Why-" </p><p>Rigel: "How many did you get?" </p><p>Darius: " Ah! Look! There's an explanation for that..."</p><p>Darius realizes where both Olivia and Rigel's team-up is leading him to and so he hastily tries to change control the damage being dealt to his manliness.</p><p>Ellyn observes the three of them go at it, feeling immense relief she no longer is on the spot and the subject has been dropped, or that maybe it never went there. Whatever the case, she rest assured as she feels the hand that still holds her after all it. Her fingers intertwining with his, feeling each part of it to its full extend. It didn't let her go, It won't let her go. </p><p>Olivia: "In any case..." </p><p>Olivia and Darius both stop in their tracks and once again direct their attention towards Ellyn who tenses up the moment she felt their gaze.</p><p>Olivia: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellyn. My name is Olivia. Thank you for taking care of Rigel, I hope we can get along!" </p><p>Darius: "Likewise, thank you for taking care of our little brother. I'm Darius. Nice to meet you."</p><p>The sweaty duo smiles warmly at the black-haired girl. Welcoming her with open arms, no questions needed. Without even really understanding, Ellyn replies by nodding her head once, a small 'Hm' sound seems enough for the duo to consider it as a 'yes' coming from her.<br/>
Rigel throws a glance at Ellyn full with a smile, satisfied with how things turned out he can see that the presentations are over.<br/>
______________________________________________________________</p><p>Darius: "So, how about we return to The Village? I do need a bath after all."</p><p>Olivia: "I'm hungry... I need both  a bath, dinner, and then sleep for a year." </p><p>Rigel: "Right, for a second I forgot you both came off an exercise routine. Ellyn, come with us." </p><p>Ellyn: "Eh? Are you sure?." </p><p>Rigel: "Huh? Of course, I'm sure, besides, the day ain't over yet, we still have stuff to do.</p><p>Olivia: "Yeah, We just met and we aren't even at sunset!"</p><p>Darius: "It's lunchtime, right? Then let's eat together." </p><p>Ellyn hesitates, to hang around with so many people for that long. They'll probably go meet up with Alan too, probably something they do but do they really have to bring her in like that?. Isn't it a little too hasty?.<br/>
The black-haired girl frowns, unsure and skeptical about the invitation. After all, it is one thing to politely say 'Hello' to someone and wishing to formally get along to immediately pull them into their inner social circles. </p><p>However, before she could speak her mind, she was already being pulled by Olivia in the direction towards The Village</p><p>Olivia smiles at her, stopping Ellyn in her tracks as if saying that 'You will be fine.' It only lasts for a moment, a moment that can so easily be missed, but not for her. Before she knew it, she had already stopped resisting.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Darius: "Hm... I wonder what would Alan prepare for us today~." </p><p>Olivia: "We'll need something special now that Ellyn is with us! Ellyn have you eaten the cooking of Alan's family?." </p><p>Ellyn: "I have. They're...uh. Quite nice."</p><p>Olivia: "Right!? His entire family are all amazing cooks. I wish mine was like that." </p><p>Ellyn: "Oh, so your family aren't as good cooks?." </p><p>Olivia puts a finger on her mouth and looks upwards into her head for an answer, then tilting her head for what is left to assume is getting a better angle. </p><p>Olivia: "My mom is not terrible is just that..."</p><p>Rigel: "They're lazy to cook." </p><p>Rigel interferes, bouncing a small ball made of energy in his hand as he walks, a ball similar to the one he used on Ellyn an hour earlier but noticeably smaller and of a reddish color. </p><p>Olivia: "You didn't have to be so rude." </p><p>Darius: "But it's true, remember that one time you were starving yourself because you were too lazy to grab some bread and make something yourself?." </p><p>Rigel: "You spent the entire day without eating until Alan prepared you something." </p><p>Olivia: "Aaah- Stop it you two! I won't tolerate this abuse!."</p><p>Ellyn: "...It's okay, Olivia, I also don't know how to cook." </p><p>Ellyn had never found herself in the need to cook for herself, oddly enough, traveling constantly from one place to another only meant that the nearest Inn was what was coming down their throat, for both Ellyn and her uncle. Any moment down the road was just an appetizer to hold out until then. Naturally, if push came to shove both of them would try their best to stuff their stomachs, for the other option was not eating. So no other option.<br/>
With such experience in the back of her mind, Ellyn finds some weak semblance of a point in common. And so she attempts to relate with her fellow non-cook. </p><p>Olivia: "Ellyn... I knew I could count on you..." </p><p>Ellyn: "Hm. Let's do our best." </p><p>Olivia happily wraps around Ellyn's arm, having found their kinship in their neglect for cooking for basic human needs. The two men next to them observe the bizarre reason for the red-haired girl to bond with someone else. Ellyn remains slightly confused, but as long as she remains on her good side and doesn't get asked any uncomfortable questions, she will be happy to indulge her. </p><p>Rigel: "Seriously, I should just throw this magic ball right into your head  so maybe you'll get a grip on learning some basic skills." </p><p>Darius: "Ah! speaking of which. Rigel, when are you going to teach me some magic?."</p><p>Ellyn directs her attention towards the two men out of sudden curiosity, being previously on the girl so glued to her arm. Rigel has never been particularly eager to share his latest improvements on the studies of star magic, in her experience that being showing off solely for her entertainment and soothing.</p><p>Rigel himself remains still, giving an incredulous look for he does not believe a word of what he said, or maybe he does not believe Darius holds any qualification to learn the simplest of spell.</p><p>Rigel: "Sure. We talked about, didn't we?." </p><p>Darius: "We did! Nice on you to remember!." </p><p>Rigel: "I lend you a book, right?." </p><p>Darius: "Yeah! You... did..."</p><p>Ellyn and Olivia watch the conversation from the side, on one hand, Ellyn sees expectantly where is this going. While Olivia knows exactly where this is going and cannot contain her ear-to-ear grin.</p><p>Rigel: "Alright, I'm assuming you read that book that is so important to learning the branch of magic that I study. So, uh- Do the enchantment for the lowest type of spell: <strong>Red Dwarf</strong>." </p><p>Darius's face, which went from confident and energetic has now turned into a nervous mess. It is a natural reaction from being put in the spot so suddenly while being asked to perform in front of both familiar and new eyes looking so with varying levels of expectation. </p><p>Darius: "Uuh... Yeah, no problem. Red Dwarf..." </p><p>Rigel: "Yep. Red Dwarf. Go ahead, you should know it, it's the first practical thing you learn in the book that I handed you." </p><p>Ellyn: "..." </p><p>Olivia: "..." </p><p>All three of them stare at him, waiting for the magic to begin. </p><p>Darius: "Guh... Stop looking at me like that! Okay!? I don't know the spell!." </p><p>Olivia: "Pfft, that was quick and easy."</p><p>Rigel: "Man, that was so lame. You could have at least made up something but right into giving up, huh."</p><p>Darius: "It's not that! I just haven't read the book yet." </p><p>Rigel lets out a cackle upon hearing such a statement, maybe because of the statement itself or for the audacity of asking instruction into the ways of Magic without even knowing the most basic of spell.</p><p>Rigel: "Well, why did you asked in the first place!?" </p><p>Darius: "I thought you'd be kind enough to let me skip the book!" </p><p>Darius makes a mixture expression with his arms, confusion really, as if he wants to complain to Rigel for suggesting he should read a book but also pleading for him to understand that he had the arduous, nigh impossible task of reading a book.</p><p>Rigel: "I ain't a teacher so I can't help you without reading the book and even I was a teacher I wouldn't help you either if you wanted to skip the book!." </p><p>As the exchanges go on Ellyn with an Olivia still attached like a backpack walks next to Rigel as if physically backing him up with her body, giving a judgemental stare to Darius. </p><p>Ellyn: "Darius, don't be a cheater, okay? It makes you look silly and lame."</p><p>Darius: "Hah! Look what have you done, new girl Ellyn now thinks less of me because you wouldn't support me in my efforts to become a stronger leader for The Village Volunteer Guard!. How am I gonna impress my men now!?."  </p><p>Olivia: "Then again, Darius usually falls apart like this all the time so it'd be better if he stayed silly and lame." </p><p>Darius: "Don't you butt in, you lazy bum! Can't believe you are Minerva's daughter with that laziness of yours!."</p><p>Ellyn: "Is that so. Then please remain silly and lame, fufu~." </p><p>Darius: "AAAAGH!." </p><p>Exchanges like this continued before they resumed their return to The Village, straight to Alan's family Snack Bar to eat lunch. The thought of eating some more Empanadas crossed Ellyn's mind, as well as the question of whether or not is it something that people eat during the afternoon. Regardless she would try and do so if not told otherwise.</p><p>However now she is going back with more people, two new people who had known Rigel for a period of time she does not know, they didn't ask a question, they most likely know yet chose not to say and sought Ellyn as the friend of their friend, therefore, their friend as well. </p><p>How kind of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <h6> Star magic: </h6><p>Star magic follows the knowledge left behind by the Great Star God. It mimics, on a human-sized level, the creation of raw energy, and elements that give form to the universe.</p><p>Weaponized versions of all the stars and chaotic forces that are in the universe are within the grasp of star magic as left behind by on ancient books that followed the knowledge of the Star God left to humanity, as well as some thrown in of human creations but are exceptionally rare and required intense study to perform.</p><p>Star Magic is valued in many kingdoms due to its ability to recreate stars on a miniature scale, it requires large amounts of energy for one person alone, although, this can be mitigated by having multiple people help with the spell. </p><p>However, the larger the star or cosmic force recreated the more people you need, the more energy it consumes, the more unstable it can potentially be, and the more time for preparation it requires to achieve any significant form of weaponized variety. In other words, it would be highly inefficient to try and use massive artificial stars as weapons of war, even in suicide bombing-type-scenarios.</p><p>As such star-making finds a more peaceful niche within the walls of Alchemy, as one of the magic most well-known spell: <strong> <em>"Fusion" </em> </strong> on which the spellcaster squeezes together the star alongside elements and materials added to the star itself until it the hot ball of plasma collapses and leaves behind the material desired, creating a variety of materials depending on what was fused with, but the most common one is the Fusion in order to make Iron by collapsing the star alone with high intense heat added with more than one spellcaster.  Other materials require a higher degree of proficiency at the practicing of Star Magic as well as suitable knowledge of Alchemy to then turn said made elements into something else. </p><p>Students of the star magic system learn the incantation of a particular spell and then produce them by spelling it out in their minds as a way to speed up the process. This holds true for all other schools of magic.  However, more recent styles of education ignore the incantation and skip right to spelling in one's mind, this is particularly done for the sake of efficiency in the workforce.  </p><p>While everyone can perform magic, it requires commitment and constant studying to even learn the first grade of spells.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellyn and Marco have a conversation regarding her and The Village. An unwanted visitor comes to the Village. </p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> I am sorry I took too long, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. </p>
<p>But thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment with whatever criticism you may have. I want to improve for the following chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> A Helping Hand </h1>
<p>A sound.</p>
<p>the sliding door opens and a black-haired girl with a satisfied expression enters Marco's home, her place of temporary resident. After enjoying a day of walking by The Village, a first impression with Rigel's friends, Alan, Darius, and Olivia with the most important part of tasting an incredible new dish, she returns home with full marks on her satisfaction.<br/>Although her mood certainly is a reflection of a great day, Ellyn remains calm, ruining things by getting carried away is something that she must not take lightly.<br/> After all, aside from some minor hiccups, Ellyn has gone this entire day without major problems. What else can be asked for?. </p>
<p>Ellyn: "What a weird day... hehe. This isn't at all like a year ago." </p>
<p>Ellyn caresses her right hand with a tinge of delicacy, feeling her the palm, the nails, and giving special time to her knuckles. How much they have softened over the past months of inactivity. </p>
<p>Her hands have become so much more feminine-looking in the past five months. Or at least she thinks so.</p>
<p>Ellyn: "Ngh..." </p>
<p>She can still feel the hardiness in the skin, it may have softened over inactivity but it is not really gone, it just needs to warm up again and her hands shall return to what they are. </p>
<p> She can feel that recognizably discomfort from feeling out the rough skin that has been hardened by the skin of other people, like a blade that is sharpened the more you use it, the more effective it becomes. </p>
<p>The thought crosses her mind: It is still there. Oh, it certainly is there, a bit rusty and stiff but that all can be fixed with some... help. All they need is that.  </p>
<p>But... the more the black-haired girl feels her hands she also thinks that... they feel so nice and soft now. </p>
<p>Marco: "Ellyn...? Nghaaa, what are you doing...?" </p>
<p>Ellyn: "Eh?."  </p>
<p>A man walks from the other end of the hall, his voice sounds lethargic and tired, bags on his eyes showing a complete lack of life and energy. Seems like Marco didn't have that great of a day. </p>
<p>Ellyn: "Are you alright?." </p>
<p>Marco: "No, I'm not. But I hope you had a good day at least." </p>
<p>Marco sits on a chair, letting a large yawn. The meeting he took definitely took a toll on him. <br/>When it comes to meetings with the other representatives, Marco always goes out with barely enough energy to functionally operate, but this time he seems like a man that hasn't gotten any sleep on top of being forced into hard labor, stress, and exhaustion is almost visible in the air.</p>
<p>Ellyn: "Thank you, I had a lot of fun today. I met some people that are acquaintances with Rigel." </p>
<p>Regardless of the condition that Marco is in, Ellyn first happily recalls her interactions with Alan, Darius, and Olivia. The most noteworthy to happen after going back into the village being tasting Empanadas a second time. <br/>That is no good, she might not be able to be satisfied by any other food anymore.</p>
<p>Marco: "Aah, so you met those three? I guess  it was only natural, given that you hang out with Rigel." </p>
<p>Ellyn: "You know them?." </p>
<p>Marco: "Well, yeah, somewhat at least. I know Rigel and by extension, I know them, I sometimes stop by to eat at Sam's business, that is Alan's father, he is a friend of mine since I was young." </p>
<p>Ellyn puts her hand on her chin on understanding as Marco yawns again and his eyes look heavier than before. She also takes this opportunity to take a seat in front of him with only a square table with an equally squared hole in the middle, in it, some used charcoal sitting coldly at the bottom of it. </p>
<p>The living room shining dimly with the glow of sunset piercing through the window-walls, coloring the inside of the house with an orange tinge. A view that could potentially blur dream with reality displays in front of the black-haired girl. Cozy. Warm. Inviting rest after a long day for both people present at this very moment. </p>
<p>Marco: "As for Darius and Olivia, they are the kids of Randall and Minerva respectively, two of the representatives that lead The Village." </p>
<p>Ellyn: "That lead The Village, you say..." </p>
<p>Marco: "Only a part of it, after all, no one can run things alone, Minerva is charged with managing the education for people of all ages as best as she can. While Randall is allegedly charged with commanding The Village's volunteer guard."</p>
<p>Ellyn: " 'Alledgedly'?."</p>
<p>Marco: "Yeah, because maybe if he could get his fat ass moving for once on his life for anything other than meat and beer then maybe we could feel that there is guard on this damned place!."</p>
<p>Marco protest out loud, somehow he now looks more awake than a minute ago, back then in the meeting he held back his own opinion and biases for the sake of not worsening an already pointless fight between Minerva and Randall. <br/>However, now that he is in private, with someone who is completely alien to these people, the grown man feels no restraint at all to show who he agrees with.</p>
<p>Marco: "Even Darius feels more like a leader for the Volunteers... Well, anyone who actually shows up to put people into doing exercise would ended up being looked that way, don't you agree?." </p>
<p>Ellyn: "I didn't know Darius had such a job. Maybe that was why he was trying to act so big and mighty..." </p>
<p>Marco: "Hm. So... What do you think of them?, all three I mean."</p>
<p>Ellyn tilts her head at Marco who only shows a tired, uninterested expression. Yet his eyes with bags and wrinkles are locked on her, expecting an answer, his messy clothes need some adjusting, as well as his very short hair. <br/>But they all remain as immobile as his gaze. Ellyn's eyes can notice, despite his expression trying to give away something, the stiffness of his body doesn't lie. <br/>Why would he so tense for such a question?.</p>
<p>Ellyn: "What do I think...? I barely met them so I don't think I can say a lot but... Alan is very kind and gentle, he did look like a criminal at first glance to me, though." </p>
<p>Marco: "Yeah, that guy really does look scary sometimes." </p>
<p>Ellyn changes positions, sitting with her legs stretched out under the living room, the orange tinge deepened by the sun, its rays going past the square openings of the window-wall.<br/>If she is not mistaken Marco once referred to them as 'paper screens'.<br/>Translucent sheet of a wood frame, capable of sliding and the one's acting as window capable of retracting.<br/>Natural light is allowed to pass between the multiple square frame comfortably even when the paper screen is closed, as well as air. They seem to easily make a comfortable and natural feeling environment. Odd architecture of lands she does not know... But she can find the charm in them.</p>
<p>Ellyn: "Darius looks like a big muscle head cheat, he was trying to learn magic without reading anything about said magic and expected it to work." </p>
<p>Marco: "Hm. Darius looking into magic is a first for me, he is usually all muscle. I wonder what could have caught his interest..." </p>
<p>Ellyn: "I think he was trying to impress 'his men'. He said something like that."</p>
<p>Marco: "Ah, I see." </p>
<p>Ellyn moves again, sitting with her legs stretched parallel to the table as if looking for a way to find a comfortable position.<br/>Marco also sees this moment of her taking a small break to quickly lit up some small lamps that sit through the floor. There's still the light of sunset out there, but it is of no harm to make sure there's some more light inside.</p>
<p>Ellyn: "Olivia is..." </p>
<p>Marco: " Is..?"   </p>
<p>Ellyn: "An airhead. Or maybe an idiot but airhead sounds cuter." </p>
<p>Marco: "So harsh, but I don't exactly disagree. However,  knowing her mother I much prefer Olivia myself." </p>
<p>Ellyn: "Eh!? That's creepy."</p>
<p>Marco: "You'll be saying the same once you meet Minerva, but anyway-" </p>
<p>Ellyn: "Hey, I want to ask... Why are you asking me this?." </p>
<p>He stops. Giving Ellyn a curious look before clearing his throat.</p>
<p>Marco: "I was about to get that part."</p>
<p>Ellyn: "Oh, err-" </p>
<p>Once again the man let his exhaustion show as he rubs his eyes to force them open again, alongside a yawn that is muffled by his hand covered by his clothes. It wouldn't be surprising if he passed out on the table before the end of the conversation. </p>
<p>Marco: "The reason I'm asking you this is because the rest of the council that controls The Village... want to 'address you."  </p>
<p>'Adress'. Such a kind way of putting it, yet the girl is no stranger to that kind of polite dressing for hard truths. Given the bloody events that transcurred five months ago, it is only natural that the governing body of such a small place would be in alarm. <br/>In fact, it took them too long to respond to the danger of a woman that managed to brutalize nine people within the tavern. It most certainly is because of Marco that she has been able to avoid hearing from such a group. So it only makes sense that eventually, this has to happen.  </p>
<p>However, whether is for the morbid curiosity of seeing the worst come true or the clinging to a smallest hint of hope,  she must confirm-</p>
<p>Ellyn: "They want me to leave... right?." </p>
<p>Marco: "...One of the nine people you killed was the tavern's owner, the other was someone that was traveling with you-"</p>
<p>Ellyn: "...Nhg." </p>
<p>Marco: "...Don't worry. I won't ask you about him, at least not yet."  </p>
<p>Marco clears his throat and continues. </p>
<p>Marco: "The others were members of the Wood Fang, the largest bandit group in these lands, one of whom was their leader. </p>
<p>Ellyn remains sit in place, not moving a muscle and certainly not giving eye contact to Marco.</p>
<p>Marco: "Due to the isolated nature of The Village we found ourselves in the need of... protection. Too many bandit groups would leave us in ruin so we struck a deal with the Wood Fang: They'll keep the lesser bandit groups roaming around the land away from here as well as guaranteed the security of the people while going in and out and in exchange..."</p>
<p>Ellyn: "...They get free pass here to do as they please."</p>
<p>Marco: "As well a sort of monetary compensation that we provide each month, supplies of all kinds."</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Marco nods at Ellyn's approval, seemingly satisfied with her correct guessing. It is a good thing she is following along, that will help save that both can later use sleeping.</p>
<p>Marco: "After you...Err, <em>'fought'</em> their leader and his men, his dumb little brother has been harassing every bandit group to search for what he did. At my petition, each time he came here in suspicion we turned him around using the tavern owner's death, telling him 'why would we kill someone of our own?'." </p>
<p>Ellyn: <em> Using his death to cover me...? </em></p>
<p>Ellyn considers it for a second, her face distorting as if a foul smell reached her nose, the tavern owner must have had a family, yet his life now only serves to cover her from what she did. Is this at his petition as well?. <br/>The girl holds her hand on her stomach, feeling it twisting and revolting inside from sheer disgust. </p>
<p>Marco: "So the situation is: I know that I won't be able to hide you forever, as such the council wants to sell you out to hopefully reestablish the deal with the Wood Fang. Instead of having all of their members come down on us." </p>
<p>Marco fans his body with his clothing, taking a deep breath after saying all of that. <br/>His free hand unconsciously tries to look for something in his pockets, something to chew his own nervousness and numb himself within its flavors. Unfortunately, his chewing-only meat is not on him, as he probably left it somewhere else.</p>
<p>Ellyn remains silent, looking at the ground and a loss for words. She ignorantly never asks herself what would happen once she is healed.<br/> Like a criminal that is injured before being arrested, after they are patched out they get thrown into cells. It's only natural she would be paying due for what she did after her life was no longer in the precarious position that it was.<br/>Yes, of course, it would happen. Regardless of how it started the only fact that matters is that she killed them, easily tore their throats apart without a lick of mercy, one after the other until there was none left. </p>
<p>She cared not for the owner who tried to stop the fight. <br/>She cared not for the bandit trying to flee in terror.<br/>She cared not for <strong> <em> him </em></strong><em><em>, so desperate and afraid. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yet still, one thing remains in her head. Everything makes sense to her except... </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "Why... Why did you asked what did I thought about them...?" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco stops fanning his body, after that he takes a deep breath before speaking.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Because I wanted to know what do you think about us, and this village. You err-... seemed like you had fun today." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Strongly grasping her skirt, her borrowed, used skirt, Ellyn cannot find the strength to lift her head, so it can only stay looking downwards. All her strength is concentrated on fighting back the pain in her chest, the feeling of swelling making its way across her heart. <br/>It is unbearable and it only grows worse by the second.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "... I d-did..." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tears strongly building up, only she can feel them, after all, her long hair now is helping cover her face so no one can see her like this, not even the man in front of him.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once again, her actions have caused everyone to disappear.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Leaving her all- </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Ellyn, I did not told you this because I wanted to give you away. And I doubt the council would have their mind at ease by sending a young girl into the clutches of a group like the Wood Fang."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "Eh?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>... <br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once more, the sun greets The Village with its light, women and men alike come out of their homes for their daily activities. Tending their clothes, preparing their tools, heading to the docks, and everything else in between.<br/>Among the people who make the rounds early in the morning, there is-</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Good morning, People of the land!!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A young man blasts into a building. That building is the Official Headquarters of the Volunteer Guard that protects The Village, decently sized and made of sturdy rock, this two-story rectangular-shaped building stands as tall as it can to remind the inhabitants of those who work every day for their safety.<br/>Well, so long as that safety doesn't involved directly fighting the bandits, that is. But still tall does the building stand, watching over the smaller, neighboring houses. <br/>And so the young mang Darius proudly steps into his beloved 2nd, greeting with great enthusiasm.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Ugh... my head... Good morn-aaawn- Good morning." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>However, only one person is currently at the building so early in the morning, his drowsy lightheaded friend: Olivia.    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Come on Olivia, it's too late to go back to sleep, we have lots to take care of!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia remains sit with her head on a table and her consciousness transcending into the next world, but Darius would not let his friend go just like that.<br/>Without any word, Darius positions himself next to the red-headed girl. No consideration or care comes from the man as he pinches the cheek of the girl and pulls her head upwards in a sudden movement. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "AAYHAYHA STOP IT! AAAAH." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "If you slack on the work then I'll be obligated to scold you!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Don't say that when you are doing it already!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Hm... At least you are wearing your uniform." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius lets go of Olivia who carefully rubs her cheeks with teary eyes that looking directly at the young man with much discontent. However, Darius seems to pay no mind to the girl as he adjusts his clothing and fixes his hair.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Seriously, you treat me like this first thing in the morning and only stop because of the 'uniform'?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius finishes adjusting the layered dark grey jacket that he wears so proudly, leather straps across both shoulders, a white undershirt, and a small short grey scarf that comfortably sits on his neck, not too bulky to cover most of his face as his only purpose is to cover his neck. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Long leather boots and comfortably white pants made out of soft finish the 'Uniform' that Darius insisted on all the members of the Volunteer Guard to wear.<br/>Likewise, Olivia as the newest member wears her own version of the uniform. A green scarf much more pronounced than his comrade, under it, a slightly padded dark-colored leather shirt for protection with a thin undershirt for personal comfort. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She complained that the excess of padding was difficult to move in and it was ruining her figure, so some of it was removed after many complaints. And just like her comrade, comfortable pants made out of the smoothest cloth she could get with a pair of high boots to endure long walks.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "To become a man or woman of character you first start with your uniform, besides, it looks good on you! you are one step closer to being a real ranger! The old man's advice from his days of youth was really helpful." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "I still think the old man was lying and only joined to get free meals..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Ah, speaking of which... Where is everyone? I thought I told them to come here at sunrise." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius inspects inside of the building, multiple chairs neatly organized into the clean tables, each of them candles ready to be lit at night time, multiple empty boxes laying on top of each other fill in the corners that the few shelves and drawers present are not filling already. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Together it forms the place of reunion for the Volunteers Guard. Well, for the two present members. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Wasn't a bit too much to ask them to come here that early? We all usually come much later in the morning." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Oh come on, we need to get a better rhythm than 'Whenever I feel like it' for this place, especially when those curs from the Wood Fang stopped coming months ago. Step up your game, Olivia!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "I can't step up my game! I haven't even had breakfast!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Me neither, we are even, step up your game. Also, can Alan make us breakfast?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Aaaah! You...! I already called him..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "I see, well, let's wait for him and then get some breakfast." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As the topics come to a close they both silently sit in front of each other in one of the three tables available, the rightmost and close to the door. <br/>In a second, silence overcomes the room, Olivia seeks to tap the table while resting her head on her arms whereas Darius maintains his arms crossed, looking around both inside and through the door for something of interest... So far nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>   ...A minute passes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "So... How's your morning?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia remains in position, not turning around. Not even moving a muscle. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Nothing's happened. I'm still sleepy and hungry." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Right! right... Me too." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>...<br/>Half an hour has passed. <br/>Silence and boredom claim their place in the room. Hunger makes its move on both of them, slowly chipping again their energy until-</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Olivia! Are you here? I brought the breakfast that you asked me!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Of mean-looking green eyes, short-spikey white hair, wearing a jacket as brown as the soil with a black undershirt making for quite the delinquent-looking young man carrying a deep tray covered in a white cloth. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Ah! Food-! I mean, Alan!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Too late, you already said it." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>In an instant, Olivia leaves behind her low energy mode into a full capacity human being thrilled to see her food arriving at last. Likewise, Darius while showing some more restraint is equally as happy to be able to put an end to the silence and finally taste a meal.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Alan, my friend! Good to see you here! It is always my pleasure to welcome you to the-" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "I only brought food for Olivia."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Oh come on! You can't let me starve like that! We are friends, right!?."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan stays quiet for less than a second before letting go a smile unfitting of his face, kind and warm. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Pft-! Sorry, I was just teasing you. Here I made enough for both of you." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan puts the tray in front of them and pulls the cloth, revealing a set of empanadas and homemade bread filled with cheese and ham. A feast for kings served for these two early in the morning. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia &amp; Darius: "I love you... I really do." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Hehe, thank you. Now eat up before it goes cold." <br/>____________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Olivia: "Haaa... Alan, please be my husband... Or my butler, both are fine so long as you cook for me." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "No way. We need a man of his skill with us, please join the Volunteers Guard as our personal chef. We'll pay you very well." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Full and satisfied, the duo happily expresses its gratitude towards the chef, as they always do. <br/>Alan has never formed part of the Volunteers Guard himself as his time is occupied by helping his parents in their family business, however his acquaintance with both Darius and Olivia leaves to him occasionally bringing their breakfast whenever they forget to eat on their own. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Right, right, whatever you guys say." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sitting next to Olivia, who has returned to lay her head on her arms on top of the table, he brushes off their proposals as nothing but nonsense words coming from the satisfaction they feel... But he isn't one to let go of compliments nor opportunities to pamper others.<br/>So as he continues to brush them off he kindly pats Olivia in the head like a puppy. Olivia wholeheartedly accepts such displays and revels in them.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Hey, don't spoil her. She needs to become tougher if she really wants to be a ranger and go on adventures that badly." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Even if you say that... I can't help myself, besides, isn't a bit out of proportion to think of going places just like that?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Hey it's not impossible! We can get out of The Village any time we want and start our legend, you know?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "At any time?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "At any time!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius looks directly at Alan, convinced of his words whereas Alan only looks at him with a doubt and a slight tinge of mockery, still patting Olivia who shows no signs of wanting to stop the session.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Leave him be~, he is the only one out of you lot that doesn't treat me like a meanie. He  and Ellyn will take care of me." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Ah, that girl."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Yep... You are both gonna be my special caretakers... Hehe." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Seriously, my hope for you is dwindling and now you have someone else to indulge you..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan redirects his gaze from Olivia to Darius. Concern in his eyes out of a need to know the opinion of his friends regarding...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Hey, Darius what do you think about... <strong> <em> Her? </em> </strong>. "</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Uh? Eh? Who are you... Oh." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan nods. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Hm... What do I think, well... She looks like a nice girl, right? She is a beauty too, I guess, although she call me a cheater for not wanting to read a book can you believe it?."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Yeah, you told me yesterday, I'm sorry if I worded myself poorly but... I meant as is... You know why she is here, right? You both know."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Ah, it's about that." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "..." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The two of them fall silent for a second, taking into consideration what they know and have seen regarding the black-haired girl.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After a moment of deliberation. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Hm... Who knows."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Indeed!" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They both reach their conclusion.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Huh? Wha- What do you mean?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "I think I like her! She hasn't treated me like a meanie just like you!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "You know her for half a day!" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Well, yeah, that's why." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan turns around with visible confusion, he doesn't grasp the conclusion that these two have reached. What are they trying to say? She is responsible for the disaster at the tavern five months ago, while she has remained bedridden until about a week ago, shouldn't that event be enough?.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "I don't think I foll-" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>???: "Darius! Darius are you here!?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The voice of a man calls out, entering the building a middle-aged man comes with a ragged voice, sweat dripping from his forehead. <br/>Darius immediately stands up from his seat in high alert. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "You are with the Volunteers Guard, aren't you? You are..." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Oh! Mister Rodrigue! What brings you here." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia also stands up, propelling her upper body with her hands. Although she doesn't seem to catch the man's sweaty face and ragged voice. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "What's wrong? Why are you looking so worried?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodrigue: "You have to come to the gate! The Wood Fang is causing a mess there!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: " <strong>!! </strong>." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>All three of them at once open their eyes in surprise. Darius immediately rushes into the rooms inside leaving Alan, Olivia, and Rodrigue. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Rodrigue, why are they here?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodrigue: "I'm not really sure, they just came here in a group of about twelve, then they just starting breaking whatever they came across with. I was sent to get the Guards so they at least leave." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Could they be looking to collect their fees?."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "They haven't come since their leader Ray died five months ago, only his little brother, Roy came alone to keep asking about his brother... But why would they..." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As he thinks, Darius comes back from the inside rooms with two spears and a bow with its quiver. He wordlessly hands over the bow to Olivia who only nods in response with a serious look, after that he tosses one of the two spears to Rodrigue.<br/>Getting a hard grip on his own spear he sets out towards the door of the building. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Alan, it's dangerous to stay here. Olivia, Rodrigue, let's go!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Wai-" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The two of them nod and start running a full speed, leaving Alan behind before he can voice any complaints. Alan is not a fighter, despite his looks he is a kind person inside and on the outside. <br/>To drag him into a potential fight against bandits would be something neither of the two would ever do.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Alan: "Wait..." <br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________<br/>At the gate, the bandits of the Wood Fang rage as they destroy outside small business and on the inside and the outside, carriage that is used to transport food is severely damaged, the windows destroyed and their doors were broken.<br/>While this gang is few in number, they terrorize the folk around them with effective destruction. Strong, fast, and brutal... yes,  these are the qualities of the Wood Fang.<br/>There is no looting, no money or valuable to take, they are just here to enter their homes then destroy them from the inside out. Destroy their business and laugh at their helplessness. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>At the head of this assault, there's a man, a scrawny-looking tall figure holding a sword. A disgusting face that lacks some teeth, and those teeth that are left are of an even deeper yellow than cheese. <br/>Wearing ragged leather clothes and a cape stitched together from various animals and monsters, this man commands the attack with blind rage as he shouts obscenities. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Despite his thin look mistake shall not be made, this man is the new leader of the Wood Fang that took over after former leader Ray Wood Fang's death five months ago in this very community. <strong>Roy Wood Fang</strong>, Leader of the Wood Fang Bandits. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "WHERE IS THAT BITCH!? I KNOW YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIG BRO!! BRING ME ARIKA NOW!!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Spitting saliva with each word, the man furiously demands the presence of the council's head that oversees The Village. Demanding Answers to be delivered.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>At the same time, Darius, Olivia, and Rodrigue arrive at the scene, followed by some other members of the Volunteers Guard as well as regular townsfolk, armed with clubs, pitchforks, and the occasional shovel. <br/>In a group total of twenty people, they all are together with the purpose of driving out the scum away from their home.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Stop right there!" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Huh? Who the fuck are you!?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Darius, second in command of The Village's Volunteers Guard! I've come here to stop all of you!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Hoo, so you aren't afraid, how brave of you. Hey guys! this one right here wants to play with us!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The bandits laugh in mockery, they are as equally as disgusting as Roy himself, only stopping their ransacking to laugh at Darius.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Look boy, I'm only here for a reason and one reason alone: That bitch of Arika, that's the only person I want, you bring me here, I have a little chat with her, and then I leave. Simple right?" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "After the destruction you are causing? For what purpose would you want to see her?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy spits on the ground in irritation, his non-existent patience is running even thinner. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "She knows who killed my big bro! She has be been dodging me for five months already! She must know...! All she has to do is to tell me who did, I'll rip their head off and put it in a pike and maybe I could have the Wood Fang protect this sorry ass village like my big bro did when he made that deal with her!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Your brother..."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After a quick second of thinking, Darius realizes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: <em> That would be...! </em> </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius shakes his head, there is no need to think about it, no need to give this man what he wants. He will fight this man and drive him away, and he will win.<br/>Olivia stands behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder, reassuring the dark-haired young man, helping him on that last push that he needed.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "No, no one here is gonna let you see Arika! Nor anyone in this village, get out of our home, NOW!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Villager: "Yeah! Get the hell out of here you scum!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Villager: "You trash destroyed my business! I'm gonna get you all for it!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Villager: "Get out of here!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Village: "You pieces of shit!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The crowd grows restless, eager to fight, from the windows of the neighboring homes people join in on the cries of anger, demanding that they leave at once.<br/>Likewise, Roy has reached his limit and so have his men. They are done attacking objects, now, they will attack the people. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>If he is not going to get Arika, then he will leave his way to her. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>However, who he would get instead...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>???: "That's enough!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A faint voice, a bit deep, but clearly of feminine nature. Pale skin, that is soft even to the eye, not just the touch, an asymmetrical skirt that exposes the front side of her legs, high boots best suited to resist long walks... Or the blow of a high kick.  A beautiful white shirt that gradients a green pattern over it, making for a design worthy of envy.<br/>Leather gauntlets that cover her hands, her fists.<br/>Silky, long black hair and café eyes. A beautiful girl steps forward. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Who the fuck are you!?."<br/>______________________________________________________________________________     <br/>Back in the house...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Ellyn, I did not told you this because I wanted to give you away."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "Eh?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn looks at Marco in confusion, while he just stares at her with a smile on his face.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "You indeed caused this issue with the Wood Fang. We've been trying our hardest to hide you from them at my request until your wounds heal. <br/>Imagine the surprise we got when we found out they have mages capable of enchanting their weapons with the magic of the War God!."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: " I..." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "No one here, likes the Wood Fang, but back then they got no other choice, it was that or be at the constant mercy of many more groups." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn still can't process what Marco is trying to say, to what point is he trying to get? What is happening?.<br/>What will happen to her if not what should happen for causing such massive trouble?. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "I promised a woman that I wouldn't abandon people like you, that I will be there to help them with all my power. If I were to break that promise then she would crawl from the grave and beat me senseless!." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco stands up and walks next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, a hand that is determined to help this girl solve the problems that torment her. A</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A hand that will not leave her alone. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "But I...! It's my fault that...!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "And I will be here to help you fix it. I made a promise that I intend to keep. After all, back then five months ago, a day after I took you in I told you that you can count on me. That I wouldn't leave you alone." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em> Tears begin surging from her café eyes, a whirlwind of emotions that she cannot describe, she cannot fully understand, all she understands is a deep gratitude.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> <strong> 'I'm so glad. I'm so glad that I'm not...' </strong> </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco pulls her head into his shoulder. Just like that time five months ago. Ah, it's going to get wet with tears again...</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "So would like to stay here from now on?."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
    <em>Ellyn nods wordlessly, making an affirmative sound in the midst of her muffled crying. But that is enough for him, he will let her cry and then take her to her room. <br/>That is his duty now, that is what he promised to both women. <br/>______________________________________________________________________________</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "And who the fuck are you!?." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "H-hey...!" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "E-Ellyn!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn takes a deep breath and stares intensively at Roy, she must make up for her mistakes. She will start here, facing this man.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "My name is Ellyn, nice to meet you."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <h6> The Village </h6>
<p>A small town in the corner of The Kingdom of Vigram and at the edge of the United Empire of Lameigal.  Right next to the sea and surrounded by four vertical stone pillars that almost hide The Village from the outside. </p>
<p>After many political crises within the rulers of Vigram a generation ago, their grasp on the border with Lameigal suffered a dangerous blow, poverty and crime raised considerably in a single generation, giving rise to bandit gangs in several parts of the border. One of these parts was the already hidden village that formed part of the Kingdom. </p>
<p>With the increase and consolidation of these gangs, that small village ended up becoming part of the now called Bandit Lands, a portion of land occupied by lawless groups to do as they please with the reassurance that Vigram needs to protect itself from the outside as it restructures their consolidation of power before posing a threat to them. </p>
<p>Groups of bandits occupying a corner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although the current ruler of Vigram managed to reduce the number of bandits roaming on her lands, the southwest region at the border, the Bandit Lands as is commonly called by the locals surrounding it, holds most of the remaining bandit groups including one of the largest within the aforementioned zone.  Making The Village and that portion of land, a separated piece of what is rightfully belonging to the kingdom.  </p>
<p>Mostly composed of craftsmen and fishermen that try to make a living by selling locally and sometimes venturing individually at the nearest town at their own risk. While self-sufficient out of extreme need, the level of education only goes as far as being able to write, read, and basic math for managing money, the security is composed of mostly volunteers with very little real combat experience of less than fifty to protect almost two thousand. Finances are volatile and heavily dependant on how well the fishing season goes.</p>
<p>Due to the nature of their position at the Bandit Lands, pillages and worse used to be commonplace until, almost a decade ago, the Village Leaders managed to strike a deal with the largest bandit group, The Wood Fang, with almost one hundred and fifty fighters, in order to protect them from the rest of the bandit groups in exchange from money, supplies and anything else.  </p>
<p>The deal was established by former leader Ray of the Wood Fang until his recent death alongside several of his men within the bounds of The Village.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Wood Fang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading all the way up this point. I didn't though I'd managed to get 10 chapters done of this little passion project. I still want to improve my notoriously lacking skills and fix as many problems as I possibly can. </p><p>To that end, the next thing that'll be coming up is a rewrite of the first chapter. Hopefully, it'll turn out better. </p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Wood Fang</h1><p>
  <em>Five months ago, we arrived at a village seemingly hidden behind natural rock formations that may as well be mountains in the middle of the night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>???: "Hey...hic! I was... talking to you girl..." </p><p>
  <em>We intended to just have a meal, spend the night and restock our supplies, so we went to that local tavern. There, a group of bandits were drinking with no one other customer in view. </em>
</p><p>Bandit: "Looook... Yer suchs a beautyg...hic... wouldn't you hang out with uhs for a drink? pthat  man can come too." </p><p>Bandit: "Yeah, yeah, theresh no one bult shmelly men here... something nice to look at for once in a while shhouldn't be put aside. Eshpecially...That rack that you bring with you!."</p><p>
  <em>Disgusting. These men smell worse than a rotting corpse, and their drunk brains so willingly approach me and say things like that. It pisses me off.<br/>
One of them is right behind my seat at the counter, spouting nonsense about my body. He is skinny, even more than me, one blow in the jab and I could knock him out cold without having to use my ability. </em><br/>
<em>Another one is at my left, a bigger build than his friend but just as annoying a pervert. But still, just one well-landed hit can be enough for this drunkard. </em>
</p><p>Ellyn: "..." </p><p>???: "Ellyn, let's wait a little bit until the owner returns so I can talk to him, ok?." </p><p>Ellyn: "..."</p><p>
  <em>How long will that be? I'm already fed up with this human garbage, uncle, and there are five more of these pieces of shit that are eyeing every inch of my body and the bag of coin you got from my last match.</em>
</p><p>Larger Bandit: "EY! RAY! tell me, whaddya think of this hottie?!." </p><p>
  <em>A man in the other end of the tavern, sitting at the table with the other four men has his eyes set on me, from head to toe he doesn't leave a muscle unchecked.<br/>
I can't tell what he is thinking but I can't tell he is the only one who sees me with a degree of caution...</em>
</p><p>Ray: "Full marks! A fine woman indeed! 'tis a shame that she ain't from here." </p><p>
  <em>What is he talking about...?</em>
</p><p>Larger Bandit: "Oh come on Ray...! hic!... How 'bout we make an exception...?" </p><p>Ray: "No way, we promised to be good boys while in the village, now go drink and leave the foreigners alone." </p><p>Scrawny Bandit: "Aww, I wanna... hic!... to feel those huge tits of her..." </p><p>
  <em>That little shit! Where are you extending your hand to!? If you come any closer I swear I'll rip your throat off with your own glass of beer!. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can feel the heat rising in my body, sweat starting to pour in. The unmistakable warmth of wrath swelling up inside me. Ah, I want to tear these two apart so bad...</em>
</p><p>Ellyn's Uncle: "Hey, don't touch my niece please, she's a bit on edge..."</p><p>Scrawny Bandit: "Eh? Whaddya talkin' 'bout!? Piss off. Now, how about a little- Ack!." </p><p>
  <em>I smacked his hand away, and without a word, I return my arm to the table. I won't waste my time talking to him.  </em>
</p><p>Ellyn: "...Uncle."</p><p>Ellyn's Uncle: "...Let's go."</p><p>
  <em>Uncle noticed, he doesn't want to be here anymore as well. It's fine, I'll rather sleep on the wood floor of the carriage again than having to deal with sentient waste.<br/>
We both get up from our seats and make our way to the exit, in that moment, the owner shows up from the storage room but Uncle just waves his hand at him, we won't be staying anywhere but our own wagon. </em>
</p><p>Scrawny Bandit: "Hah? You are leaving?." </p><p>Ray: "I said we ain't takin girls today. Let'em go. Don't make yourself more than an idiot than what you already are."</p><p>Scrawny Bandit: "... At least lemme take a parting gift! Big guy!." </p><p>Large Bandit: "Aye!." </p><p>
  <em>The big one comes behind my Uncle, grabs him from the waist, and takes his bag of money, immediately after he throws him towards a pole near the door, and his head clashes first against it.</em><br/>
<em>The little shit jumps behind me and gropes my breast, pinching my nipples and rubbing them with force. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This... This... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes flash for a second, they look at my uncle, his forehead with blood coming down on his face... He is struggling to get up... The disgusting sensation of this scum touching me and he grins from ear to ear...</em>
</p><p>Ellyn: "RAARGH!"</p><p>Scrawny Bandit: "Aahg!"</p><p>Ray: "Ah!." </p><p>
  <em>I grab the head of this piece of shit and slam my fist into his left eye with full force, his body instantly gets sent to the floor and collides with a nearby chair.<br/>
His body twist in pain like a worm as he shouts from the top of his lungs 'My eye!' 'My eye!'. Hah!. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking a quick look at my fist I see blood. Then, the larger of the two comes for me with the Uncle's bag of money in hand, his drunk movements are slow and pitiful, easy enough for even a non-combatant to dodge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tries to punch me but trips on his sloppy, drunk steps. The opening is for a counterattack is so large that even without my ability I could deal some serious damage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes are heating up. They reveal to me the weak points of this man. Where can I strike, and what new weak points form has on his body he keeps going.<br/>
My muscles are tense, I feel the energy flowing through my veins. My strength increases by the moment and everything is moving slower. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My mind is going blank... </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It feels uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It feels like I'm being cooked alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's disgusting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's annoying!. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's really annoying!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>IT PISSES ME OFF!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had it with these fucking assholes.</em>
</p><p> <em>They injured Uncle, took his money, and tried to... Who do these shits think they are!?.</em></p><p>
  <em>I can see the one they called Ray, unsheathing a curved sword with some fancy ornamentation to it, as well as his other men getting up from their chairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of them channelizing magic with a red aura into their weapons...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine by me!  You degenerate pieces shit! Come!.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> I'll kill you all!! </strong><em><br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Roy: "Huh? So, girl, what is your business here?. Can't see I'm busy? </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy, leader of the Wood Fang bandits, stands with a small group of his men behind him. Armed with a curved blade with elaborate ornamentation carved on it and ready to fight the larger townsfolk lead by Darius. They do not fear the disparity in numbers, after all, the bandits are confident. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I... came to offer a solution for your search!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "...What?." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The bandit leader stands stunned for a moment, seemingly not processing the words he just heard. 'A solution to his search'? All he needs is answers. If she were to offer one, that would mean finding the culprit for the death of his esteemed brother.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And what could this lost-looking girl know?. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I can find however did it..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Are you serious? You know who killed Ray!?."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn looks down as if being caught in embarrassment, she doesn't know how to articulate her next sentence, so her eyes look everywhere as if the words she needs are lying on the ground.<br/>
From the side, Darius looks at the black-haired girl in confusion. He still doesn't understand what is Ellyn doing here, and what is she trying to do.  Is she trying to convince Roy to go away with promises? But that wouldn't work, not after all this time... </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I... don't... But I can-!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "HAARGH!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "Eek!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy violently throws slashes horizontally at Ellyn, directly at her head, the curved ornamental blade travels quickly and with fury. Ellyn barely manages to get out of the way with a step back, her borrowed gauntlets slightly touching the blade, knocking it away. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her eyes move frantically across the man's body, searching for his weak points, looking for a way to counterattack. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Ellyn!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy slashes a second time, his arm swings to the right with no form or technique but barbaric rage fueling the killing intent. However, his blade is promptly stopped by Darius' spear getting in the middle of them. The sword's blunt side clashes with the tip of the spear, a loud 'clink!' deflects the sword. The bandit steps back in a quick act of self-preservation just so he can avoid the upcoming spear thrust. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn looks in shock at the sudden encounter, while she expected to be attacked by the bandit after her meager attempt at negotiation she did not expect Darius to protect her without any hesitation. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She came in intending to hopefully convince the man that she could find a way to find the person that killed his brother, of course, that person is her.<br/>
But he does not know that, and with the right amount of time, someone else can be that person instead of her.<br/>
After the second chance she received from Marco, and the opportunity to live a new life in The Village, she wouldn't dare to throw it away in the first opportunity of self-sacrifice. Sadly, Ellyn did not consider that her lack of proof as to how can she achieve finding the culprit would only make the bandit leader lash out in anger at her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Many things run through the girl's head, however, only one thing remains in her head...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: <em>Why I couldn't see it!?. </em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Should the attempt of negotiation fail, at least, there's one thing she could fall back on, the same thing that killed Ray. An ability she had for a long time, both she and her Uncle used Ellyn's gift to make a living. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But she couldn't see that man's weak points, nor did envigorating energy filled her body. Nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For the past five months, Ellyn has not been able to feel the mysterious ability that had been her for years. A power that filled her with strength, intuitively know her opponent's weak points, increasing the reaction time of her brain, reducing the useless thoughts down to zero. All growing stronger by the second.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nothing of it was present. Not even the unmistakable, burning heat that comes with it.<br/>
Only the cold, merciless sensation of fear permeates her body.<br/>
Her legs tremble, cold sweat dirties her body. The scars she has hidden with the special cream are itching all at once. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>They itch so badly. </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>They hurt so much. </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>All her previous wounds feel as if they are reopening again... What would happen if that sword were to cleave through her body? Would she die instantly? Would she be able to fight back? Would she suffer a slow and painful death as she bleeds out?.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But what about her ability? It didn't activated. However, if it only needs more time then...  what would it happen?. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Certainly, she would be able to grind Roy's bones to dust. To rip their throats out and gouge out their eyes. If they run, then she could chase them, pin them down and slam their heads against the ground until they break like an egg.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: No... No! I don't... I don't want...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But both are terrifying. Both situations make her mind scream in all directions. Yet on the outside, her body remains still, her eyes looking still at Darius who remains firm in front of her, not moving an inch.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius silently stares at the bandit leader, gripping his spear on a firm stance, ready for the next blow. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Ghe! boys! The signal!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>At his command, the bandit leader gives the order to his men, one of the bandits quickly climbs into the roof of a small building with the help of another bandit, everyone watches with caution what the man will do.<br/>
The bandit pulls from his clothes a small pole of the size of a short sword and a piece of clothing, a flag, and with it a whistle made out of bone waves it around frantically and loudly sounds the whistle at the small hills in the outsides of The Village.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "What are you."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Darius! Look!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia's voice comes from behind, Darius turns back and sees her pointing upwards to the west, following her motion he sees a small light traveling in an arch from the hill down to The Village.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>An arrow lit in flame. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The arrow impacts a house, and followed by it, several more rain down in the area, making it quickly catch fire. The family living there evacuate immediately, however, terror dawns on Ellyn, Darius, Olivia, and the rest of the villagers.<br/>
The other houses impacted slowly build up a flame, the neighbors desperately try to put out the flames of the arrows that they can reach with buckets of water. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Ha! I have no time to waste with a bunch of kids like you! You both really pissed me off with your little stunt, you bitch! So it's only fair I call the real force that I brought with me!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A troop of twenty, or maybe even more archers emerge from beyond the eye can see from The Village, all bandits from the Wood Fang, all aiming at The Village, waiting for Roy's orders. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Ah..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "I won't repeat myself. Bring me that old hag! Bring me my brother's killer!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>???: "Enough! Roy, I'm here." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>From the crowd, the voice of an old lady can be heard, the villagers turn and make space for her to pass, a purple dress that covers the body on its warmth, hair as grey as the ash, she slowly walks on to the same point as Darius and Ellyn.<br/>
Behind her, two men escort the old lady, the first is a large man with a scruffy beard, a pronounced belly beer expanding his gambeson, holding a spiked club on his hand he wears on his face an overall bad attitude against the hostiles causing harm to his village. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The second man-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Ellyn!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quickly rushes to the black-haired girl's side, his face drained from all color at his holds Ellyn by the shoulders.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Are you hurt!?."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I- I'm fine! I'm fine, t-thanks."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Haa, you are going to give me a heart attack, I know we talked about it but you didn't have to rush while I was asleep..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Back when Roy and his men started assaulting the village, word spread like wildfire on those who were awake already. Ellyn tends to be awake this early to witness the sunrise and so she heard word of Roy's unannounced entry.<br/>
After moments of deliberation, the girl rushed into the scene and 'borrowed' the bracers from Mara's smith on her way in.<br/>
Marco was woken up by an alarmed neighbor. The sudden information taken from him and the fact that Ellyn was nowhere to be seen sent off all alarms and worries on the middle-aged man.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I... Sorry, I was-" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "We'll talk about it later, for now..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Roy, I must ask, why are you doing this?." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "You really must ask that? Shouldn't it obvious by now?." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The villagers stay behind Arika as she speaks towards the bandit leader, while her eyes remain focused on him she often takes a look at the houses burning, the multiple archers just outside of the village, prepared to unleash a rain of arrows on the people.<br/>
Taking the opportunity, the large man Randall cautiously walks towards his son Darius, wordlessly nodding to him with a hand on his shoulder. Darius nods back to his father and stands together facing the bandits.<br/>
One wrong step and the bandits could give the signal to the archers, causing way too many deaths, the villagers remain on edge, two people calming down the crowd from behind are an old man wearing clothing fitting for a gentleman, slowly walking to each person he reassures them everything will turn out alright. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Ah!, mother!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>From the crowd a red-haired woman with a black sleeveless turtleneck and a silver collar emerges to pull her daughter a step back, her eyes show nothing but concern for Olivia. Her face twist in anguish in such a way that the wrinkles may stay on her face for good.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Minerva: "Stand back Olivia. I don't want to even think about you getting hurt." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Uh- Hm..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Finally, on the far back of the crowd, Allan arrives to witness the event. He understands he cannot be of any help, however he wishes to at least see what would happen. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Old hag, I am done waiting for your bullshit, I have dealt with the other little shits that call themselves bandits in the off chance it might have been one of those. But all of them are clear from my brother's death, which leaves you." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika takes a glance at Ellyn who is also looking directly at her. The expression on her face remains at the edge of its seat, a mixture of expectancy and fear on the girl's face. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Do you think we would betray the deal your brother proposed to us so many years ago? He has protected us from the other bandit groups and you know it, Roy, we had no reason to raise our hand against him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika once again takes a quick look at her surroundings, the bandits that came with Roy are grouped behind him except for the flag bearer that remained on the roof of the building. All armed, all dangerous, even if a much larger group of villagers were to gang up on them just how many would die to take them all out?.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Don't you come with that shit! If you guys didn't do it, it's only fair that I hold you all responsible for he died in your village!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Roy, we've been allies with the Wood Fang thanks to Ray's generous offer, we provided with coin and supplies without fault, we would never do anything to betray Ray's trust." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy angrily looks at the woman, she remains static and her face doesn't move a muscle. Her body posture relaxed with the confidence of her words.<br/>
Even he cannot deny that her words are sound, The Village depends on the Wood Fangs protection, most of its people are not fighters, constant assaults from the other groups would end them in a short time. They have no other choice but to collaborate with the Wood Fang.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "You... I swear-!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Roy, we are getting close to finding out the culprit." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Huh? Did I hear that right? You better not be shitting me." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "I wouldn't lie to you, if you give me a least a month I can guarantee you that you'll get what you looking for..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "How? Do you have any leads? Anything?." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once again, her eyes go to Ellyn for a few moments. They both look at each other for a moment that would make an hour feel like an entire year. However, while she clearly sees the worried expression of the much younger girl compared to her, her eyes drift towards the people watching from their windows and she sees their scared and worried expressions as well.<br/>
She sees once again the burning building, and wonders for a brief moment if the family that lived there is okay.<br/>
She sees the bandits in front of her and the archers far in the distance, all of them waiting for the order of a man who will most certainly act on impulse, she has no confirmation that in his current state, Roy would leave her people alone and take Ellyn with him.<br/>
Five months ago she was requested by Marco to allow him to save this person out of his own personal reasons.<br/>
Happily, she agreed, after all his reason was noble to her, what damage could do to help one person out of such an incident?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "We have a suspect, someone came that night for your brother..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "...And who that might be?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>.<br/>
She never imagined things would turn out like this for her people, to be the target of bandits was one thing but to be the target of the ones you had a pact with presents extreme danger to everyone that lives here. Almost two thousand people, a noticeable size are elderly, children, or adults who are past the ripe of their youth.<br/>
However the important thing, regardless of age is that they are not warriors... Yet conflict is coming for them.<br/>
For all that it's worth, he may just try and burn the village anyway for hiding Ellyn for five months due to Marco's request. Given his actions just mere moments before he arrived, she has no way to be sure that he just won't take it out on The Village as well with whatever excuse he might come up with.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "You better answer me right now, you old hag." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika remains silent for a minute, Roy's expression remains as just as furious as when he arrived, her mouth opens to let out the name-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Hah!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy lifts his sword violently into the air and in response, the flag bearer on the rooftop gives a signal, a movement of his flag and one loud sound of his whistle gives the order towards the archers.<br/>
In an instant, one volley of arrows rains on the buildings, the firey arrows land on houses, slowly building up flame, others dangerously close to people on the street, on their windows.<br/>
Others get hit by the arrows and get sent into the ground in a second's notice.<br/>
Arika sees clearly the moment one arrow impacts an adult man in the ground right his leg. The crowd immediately goes into a panic, dispersing, carrying the man, and hiding behind the buildings that haven't been harmed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Well? Are you gonna tell me the suspect or not? You standing right there like an idiot and not saying anything at all."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "You...!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Randall: "Darius! Hold!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Minerva: "Olivia! Let's go out!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "Uh- Hm!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy moves his sword down, mockingly smiles at the old woman who wordlessly stands before him.<br/>
Arika however, now knows what to say, and her expression grows calm and relaxed as her thoughts become clearer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "The suspects are bandits, Roy, did you believed anyone else could pull it off? To kill your brother?."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco deeply sighs in relief the moment he hears Arika, Ellyn likewise deeply thanks and apologizes at once in her mind for all the trouble that she had caused. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Don't fuck with me!  I already wrecked shit on them and none would be capable of lifting a finger against us!."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "They wouldn't in a normal fight, but Ray came here with just six of his men to have a drink in our tavern, he was drunk and so were his men, an easy target to deal with, don't you think?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "Uoh..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "Hm... In the night while drunk..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The rest of the bandits all look at each other, they start to consider the possibility of her words. A wonderful idea as far as Arika is concerned. So long as they doubt, her people have a chance. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "If so, no one but them and the owner of that tavern was awake, then someone from the outside of this place, another group could have slipped in and killed Ray here when he put his guard down. Any of the groups you absorbed has reasons enough to do it." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "Boss..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Shut it! What proof do you have for it? What supports your claims?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "One thing that we haven't been able to find after all this time Roy is that... We haven't found your brother's sword. The one he carried around with him all the time. We guess that it was taken as a trophy and later hidden so you wouldn't find it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Grrr... For... For what purpose? Just a trophy? Who would be able to just dare to...?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Someone with enough of a grudge, Roy, any of the groups yours have absorbed could plot it, even the ones among you could have done it, all you need is to find the sword."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "Boss, we recently beat those guys Ganelon, what if they did it? They are still around..."  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "The people of this village are too weak to even beat Boss! He would have killed them even if drunk." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius twitches his head for a second when he hears the words of the bandit, grips his spear with strength, and takes a step forward, only to be pulled back by his father. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "That's right, we are no warriors Roy, we made that deal because we cannot defend ourselves in these lands. We cannot betray the Wood Fang. We need you."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy stays silent, grinding his teeth against each other in fury. He signals one of his men with his free hand to come closer, he needs to discuss something in private.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Hey! C'mere."    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "Comin'!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika, Darius, Randall, Marco, and Ellyn all watch as the bandit leader whispers with one of his men, seemingly Roy asking and the other answering with obedience.<br/>
They watch in anxious expectation, only being able to wonder what they are saying.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Agh fuck this! You piss me off, old hag. But my brother was a man of his word and I respected him for it. I wouldn't be able to call myself his little brother if I shitted on what he built." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "So that-" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "You have TEN days! find my brother's sword and the culprit, I'll be coming back by then. That's all I am going to say. Let's go boys!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "It shall be done." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "...Pha!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy turns around and gives a final signal to his men. Slowly, they walk away. The archers retire from the hills and villagers are allowed to breathe at last.<br/>
Minerva and her daughter Olivia hurry Arika's position in the middle of the street, as well as Randall and Darius. Marco too, followed behind by a shy Ellyn.<br/>
The old lady too, sighs in relief. Rubbing her eyes from exhaustion, an old person like her shouldn't be put through this much work. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Arika... Are you alright?." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "My, how kind of you Marco, but worry not about me, there's injured people who need you right now." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "Uh- Yeah..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Randall. Put out the fire. Quickly." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Randall: "W-Will do! Let's go, Darius, we got work to do." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Darius: "Yes, sir!." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Olivia: "I-I'm coming too!" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Minerva: "Ah... Olivia! Wait!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With that said, Randall and Darius move away from the scene. Olivia follows them and so does Minerva, worrying sick for her daughter.<br/>
Behind Marco, a black-haired girl cautiously approaches. Looking with restlessness at the old lady. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "..." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I'm sorry. It's my fault that things ended up like this." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn's downwards gaze grows with ever-increasing anxiety as she talks. She doesn't know how to apologize in a meaningful manner yet does it anyway out of pure reaction to the situation. On her part, Arika remains of calm expression and firm posture.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "But why didn't you...?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>On her part, Arika remains of calm expression and firm posture. A woman like her can't be seem shaken even by evens such as these.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "Hm... Indeed, you really caused us a lot of trouble." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "But I value the lives of my people more than anything else. Roy's attempt against their lives made up my mind to not trust him whatsoever. Not like I was planning on trusting him giving how violent and impulsively he was acting. That is all."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I... I see..."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arika: "So you better work yourself to the bone to get us out of this, young lady." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn looks upwards towards the old lady, her dignified frame remains unshaken and her calm outlook still in place.  Her mind is a complete mess, but she can still process the deep feeling of gratitude towards the chance she has been given. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn: "I will!."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marco: "... I'm glad for you. Get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us and it's not even afternoon yet."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ellyn nods. She must get to work as soon as possible, find a way to help these people, and fix her mistakes in time for Roy's return. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She can't fail them. She won't fail them.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>On the outside of The Village, Roy, leader of the Wood Fang bandits walks away with his men. One of them approaches him from the side with a curious look on his face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "So Boss, which of the other bandit groups has your brother's sword?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Which one? Well, that Old hag, of course." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "Eh? But didn't she said...?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Even if she said the truth I'm not believing any word she says, besides, we are not enough for what I want to do. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: " 'What you want to do...?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "Yeah...You! When did you say the rest of our men would return from the northern village of Mitsmal?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy asks another one of his men, the same man that whispered with Roy back at The Village looks upwards as if looking at his own brain for the answer. After a minute of thinking, he is ready to give his reply.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bandit: "About eight days from now, I'd presume."  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Roy: "That'll leave them with a day to prepare but that's fine. We'll reunite with the rest of the force, then...</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>We'll make sure no one there gets out alive by razing the entire thing to the ground."</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <h6>The Wood Fang</h6><p>The largest bandit group in the Bandit Lands. At least one hundred and fifty members compose their group, all of them trained in melee combat and at the very least the basics of archery. They reside within camps behind the giant stone pillars and surrounding areas. Controlling the most land.</p><p>Being the oldest group settled in the area, The Wood Fang had the luxury of having a grasp on familiar ground when the other groups formed due to the rise of crime during the previous ruler of Vigram. Commanded by Ray Wood Fang they dominate the lands due to the large number of trained archers which allowed them to suppress or destroy the other bandit groups in the area, as well as absorbing the smaller ones into their own force.</p><p>Their previous leader, Ray Wood Fang, completed his control over the Bandit Lands after securing The Village with a deal of protection half a decade ago, enjoying another base, free supplies, and money for his group that allowed him to afford equipment that left the other groups at a notorious disparity in wealth as far as bandit groups are concerned. They give their recruited members a carved monster fang made out of wood and identify themselves with it, hence the name 'Wood Fang'.</p><p>Five months after Ray's death the grasp that the Wood Fang had has weakened as the other bandit groups have made moves of their own, doubting their new leader Roy can live up to his older brother's achievements...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>